Destiny
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: AU OOC SessRin, A bit InuKag and MirSan. Vampire story. Dating a vampire could become hazardous. Time Period: 2986. I have decided and have written an Epilogue. Thanks for all your reviews.
1. Prologue

Destiny

Prologue

It was a dark, moonless and starless night. Rin was running for her life. Not being able to go very fast, she was afraid that she'd soon fall into the clutches of the one who hunts her. That fear alone helped her to be able to go faster then she normally could. But it wouldn't be fast enough. The person after Rin was faster than a cheetah. The only way she could stay away from him was to change direction and not go straight. She hoped she would reach the safety of her house before it was too late.

Rin soon heard the person that was after her. She was worried. Her home wasn't far away so she ran faster then ever hoping to make it home. The faster speed still didn't help Rin. Her predator had gotten closer with every block she ran, as if he would never tire. Rin, on the other hand, was losing her strength and she got slower and slower. Then before Rin knew it, she was crushed up against a wall, staring into the eyes of her predator. His eyes glowed red and a hint of lust was noticeable. Rin couldn't bring herself to stop staring into his eyes. It felt like he was the owner and she was his lifeless doll, unable to move on her own or get away. She had failed to achieve my goal.

"I told you that it was useless to run away from me," her attacker whispered into her ear. She choked on the powerful smell of blood on his breath. It was worse than a man with alcohol on his breath. "We were getting along so well. Then you had to go and ruin our relationship."

"You are the one who ruined it," Rin whispered back. "You shouldn't have even fallen in love with a human. No one, not even I, would accept a vampire for a mate or a lover."

His hand went up to her throat, choking her. "It's people like you who we vampires love to kill the most. I could kill you with one hit across your cheek. But," her predator paused for a moment, lightening his grip from her throat just a bit; "your beauty, among other things, have captivated me to want to make you mine for as long as I want you."

Rin watched on in horror as his eyes left her eyes and as his hand left her throat. His eyes and mouth traveled from her head down to her throat. His hand, which had left her throat, gently tipped her head so her neck was bared for him. Then it started to gently trace her throat, in search for a blood vein. Once he found it, his lips lowered to Rin's neck. She closed her eyes tight, waiting to feel the pain of his teeth piercing her flesh, but instead she felt his lips and tongue, kissing and licking.

"W…what are y…you do…ing?" Rin asked, her words were mixed with fear and a bit of bliss.

Her predator said nothing, but kept kissing. Soon, Rin's neck started to tingle and her fear was slowly replaced with a sense of peace. She tried hard not to enjoy what he was doing, but she found it rather difficult and soon she couldn't help it but moan with pleasure. Then Rin felt a tiny pain on her throat. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be; it only felt like a pinprick.

Rin had thought that his kissing on her neck was pleasurable, but feeling him take her blood bit by bit, felt even more so. She soon drifted off into a blissful daze, not realizing that she was almost dead. Soon she would be a creature of the night, a blood-lusting vampire.

* * *

The vampire stood over his 'prey's' fainted body from major loss of blood. He licked the rest of the blood off his lips and stared at the beautiful woman. He had fallen for her beauty the first time he ran into her. It was a night he'd never forget. It was 1 week earlier on a full moon one Friday evening.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not.  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Twenty-four year old Rin glanced around the bar her friend, Kagome, had forced her to go to. She normally didn't go to bars because she hated the smell of alcohol on people's breath, but Kagome was to chicken to go by herself to meet her latest date…Inuyasha. Rin rolled her eyes at the fact that Kagome seemed to fall in love with people that had bad habits. Her first boyfriend was a guy named Hojo. He seemed like a good guy at first, but soon found out he was one of those touchy-feely abusive types. Her second boyfriend was a guy named Kouga. He was great except for the fact that he was very possessive of her and considered her to be his woman. He would get jealous every time he saw her speaking with another man. He was still giving her trouble, even after they broke up. Now it seems she's dating a man with drinking problems. That, of course was just an assumption Rin was making because they were meeting in a bar.

"So where is this guy?" Rin asked Kagome.

"I don't see him. He has white hair…pretty long…golden eyes…there he is." Kagome said pointing him out.

Rin looked in the direction she was pointing. Sitting at a table away from the rest of the people in the bar, was a man with long white hair and golden eyes. There were three other set places at the table as well. The man looked up and saw them. He motioned them over. Rin glanced at Kagome. "Why are there three other plates?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I kind of set up a date for you so you wouldn't feel lonely for coming with me. Inuyasha said that his older _half_-brother would be your date for tonight."

Rin glared at Kagome. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have made sure I looked nicer than this." She glanced down to her clothes. She had on a black, tank top, belly shirt with the saying 'I'm a hot and sexy chick' in a blood red. Her navy blue jeans had holes in both knees and they were hip huggers. She was a physically fit and skinny 5 ft 8 in woman. Her stomach was toned and she was really tan. She then pulled out a mirror and looked at her self. Her black hair wasn't done up and she didn't have any make-up on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes stared back at her.

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. It'll be fine. We are at a bar. How dressed up do you have to be?"

"You should be asking yourself that question."

Kagome had a blue dress that clung to her to enhance her beautiful 5 ft 7 in body. Her black hair was done up nicely and she had make-up on to bring out her brown eyes. Kagome glanced at Rin. "Come on. We don't want to keep him waiting." She then grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her towards the table.

The man, Inuyasha, stood up when they got to the table. He was six feet tall. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, taking her hand and kissing it. Then he pulled out her chair. She sat down and he pushed her and her chair back in. "You must be Rin." He replied looking at Rin. "My half-brother is running a bit slow, but he should be here soon." Inuyasha did the same thing for Rin and then went back to his seat.

Rin picked up her menu and made sure it hid her face. She didn't want Kagome to see her discomfort. She stared at the menu, paying no attention to her surroundings, when a clawed finger came into her vision. It was pointing at one of the items.

"I'd order that." A male voice said.

She glanced up and saw a man with longer white hair then Inuyasha. He had golden eyes, which were a little bit darker then Inuyasha's. His skin was a bit pale, but he was very handsome. He was around 6 ft 3 in. He gave her a little smirk then sat down onto the empty chair, which was between Rin and Kagome.

"It's about time you got here, Sesshoumaru. I was worried you would be a no show." Inuyasha said.

"You worry too much. I wanted to see this girl that has caught your eye." Sesshoumaru said, glancing over at Kagome. "However, I didn't suspect that a more beautiful flower then your date would be mine. Now I'm glad that I decided to come."

Rin blushed a deep scarlet just as a waiter came over. "What drinks can I get you this evening?" The waiter asked.

"I'd like Pepsi." Kagome said.

"A Dr. Pepper for me, please." Inuyasha ordered.

Rin glanced at the drink choices. "Umm. I'd like a Sprite with a lemon."

"I'll have water." Sesshoumaru said.

"All right. Have you decided what you want to eat?"

Rin shook her head and so did the others.

"I'll be back in a few with your drinks." The waiter said and walked off.

Rin went back to looking at her menu. She read the food item that Sesshoumaru had pointed out. It was a steak meal for two. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her. She gave a little smile and gave a slight nod of her head, indicating that he could order that for them. He gave a little smirkish grin.

"How would you like your meat cooked?" He asked her. His gaze held hers, making it impossible to look away.

Rin blushed a bit at the intensity of his gaze. "Medium well." She said softly, trying to glance away.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "So, my beautiful date partner for this evening, what is your name?"

"Rin. Rin Kumori."

"Interesting name. Rin Kumori, Companion shadow."

"Yours is interesting as well. Sesshoumaru, Killing Perfection. Destruction of life circle. I wonder how a parent could name their child that."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Who knows?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking quietly to themselves. Rin heard her name and Sesshoumaru's a few times. The waiter came back with their drinks and took their order. Inuyasha and Kagome ordered the same thing. Sesshoumaru ordered his meat rare, but the others ordered medium done.

Rin and Sesshoumaru sat in silence for a while then Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"So, I take it that you weren't informed about this double date."

Rin gave a nod. "Kagome finds it funny not to inform someone till the last minute when it is too late. I'm so going to kill her when we get back to our apartment."

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm so out of place with our group. Those two in 'prom' clothes, you in a business suit. Meanwhile, I look like a teenager in pants with holes and a punk looking shirt. I look like I could be one of your kids."

"You aren't a teenager?" Sesshoumaru asked, in a joking manner.

Rin took it seriously. "Of course I'm not a teenager. For your information Sesshoumaru, I'm twenty-three. I'm the owner of Gothic Clothing next to the mall and these are my business clothes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get offensive."

The food arrived then and stopped their conversation. They all ate in silence. Rin kept her eyes away from Sesshoumaru as much as she could, but she couldn't help peaking every once in awhile at him. Every time she glanced at him, a smile came onto his lips. It was as if he knew when she looked at him. Once they finished, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha split the bill and they all got up to leave.

Kagome looked at Rin. "Sorry, I know I'm your ride and all. But I'm going over to Inuyasha's house. You can come if you want."

"No thanks, I'll find a way home."

"I'll get her there." Sesshoumaru said, capturing Kagome's eyes in his gaze.

"Uh…okay. Is that okay with you Rin?" Kagome asked, not being able to leave Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Yea. You go and have a fun time with Inuyasha. But remember; don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kagome broke away from Sesshoumaru's gaze. "Don't do anything that you wouldn't do…that's a laugh. You do everything. Well, except…but even then…"

Rin started laughing. A blush was forming big time on Kagome's face. "I knew it. Seriously, I'd wait to see if you are sure. Don't want another Hojo or Kouga problem on our hands."

"That's not as bad as what happened between your two old boyfriends, Naraku and Kohaku. They still think that you are their girlfriend, soon to be wife."

Rin glared and stalked off. "I've been where you are planning to go twice. It would be wise of you to heed my advice. However, it is your choice."

Sesshoumaru hurried after her.

"How did she know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have I ever told you that she can read a person like an open book?"

"No…are you serious?"

Kagome nodded. "Her whole family were psychics, she's not as good…since they weren't able to teach her before they were killed…but she's good enough for people she knows. It's a bit more difficult for her and someone she's never met. But I'm warning you now, be careful of what you think, say, or do in front of her. And she can do other things…"

Inuyasha gave a nod. "Let's go."

* * *

Here's Ch. 1 for ya. Hope it lives up ta expectations. Thanks for reviewing so quickly. Enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Slow down Rin, you don't know what car is mine." Sesshoumaru called after Rin who was walking away fast.

"I bet I can guess which car is yours." Rin called back and stopped uncannily by a black Mercedes-Benz. "This one yours?" she asked when he got next to her.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her with a look of confusion. "…Yeah…how did you guess?"

Rin gave a light shrug. "It's the most business looking car in the parking lot."

"There has got to be more to it than that."

"Don't you want to know. Come on, I need to get home. I'm expecting a call."

Sesshoumaru unlocked the doors and opened Rin's door for her. She blushed slightly and stepped in. Sesshoumaru shut the door once she was in and went over to his side and got in. "Where do you live?" He asked as he started the car.

"1350 E. 28 S. the Demon Apartment complex. Pretty run down, but cheap. Kagome and I split the cost in half. Two bedrooms one bath. Mini Kitchen and living room. It's quaint and cozy. It smells of smoke, though…because of the person who owned it last."

"Sounds interesting." Sesshoumaru said, glancing at her then back to the road.

"What about you? Where does a business man like you live?"

"I live in the old 'haunted mansion' where children like to sneak onto my property, looking for ghosts and other supernatural things."

"Hmm. Any thing supernatural there?"

"I'm sure there is. Probably a ghost here and there."

"I think these children don't know the real places to find such things. I bet a circus is more supernatural then an old mansion. My store, Gothic Clothing, is more than a clothing store. It's also where you can find a few supernatural items and people…" Rin said softly, closing her eyes. "I've been thinking about changing the store's name."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin again. "So, I take you believe in supernatural things."

Rin opened her eyes and turned to face him. "You have no idea how many things I believe in."

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when his cell phone rang. "Hello." He said, answering it…giving an apologetic look at Rin. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru paused to listen. "Thanks." He finally said and hung up.

"What did Inuyasha want?" Rin asked, a little bit curious and a little bit suspicious. She had a feeling it was something about her.

"He wanted to remind me I have something important I need to do. So I best get you home." He said offhandedly, causing Rin to get more suspicious…but she didn't show it.

The rest of the ride was silent. No one talking. Sesshoumaru was doing as Inuyasha suggested and was focusing on hiding a secret of his into the dark depths of his brain so the psychic Rin wouldn't find it out. Meanwhile, Rin was doing just that, trying to find out why Inuyasha called and any dark secrets Sesshoumaru might have. Sesshoumaru was succeeding and Rin was failing.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru said finally as he pulled up in front of the Demon Apartments.

"Thanks for the ride." Rin said curtly. Then she faced him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean. I really appreciate that you gave me a ride home." Rin paused trying to decide to tell him something else. Then she spoke again. "The supernatural circus is going to be in town tomorrow evening. I work there whenever it's in town…so if you want to come." She paused again to look into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "Unless, you don't believe in that sort of thing, of course."

"I don't know if I can. But thanks for informing me."

Rin gave a nod, forced her eyes away from his, and got out of the car. "Bye." She said then she shut the door and started towards her apartment. She heard Sesshoumaru drive off quickly and soon it was quiet. She glanced up at the full moon; it was a blue moon because it was the second full moon that month. Then she walked up to Kagome and her apartments …number 13. The person who built this apartment meant to skip the number 13 but something happened. Rin found it suiting for her to be in an apartment with the number 13, but Kagome found it disturbing.

Rin pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked in, leaving the lights off. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She closed her eyes and held out her right hand, palm facing the floor. She sat like that for awhile then her eyes popped open. _It's time_. Rin immediately thought.

The phone rang almost instantly after Rin thought that. She got up and gracefully walked over to the phone. Her pupils were bigger than normal. She was in a trance.

"Hello," she said with a lower voice than normal.

"Hello, sweet psychic Rin. We are needing your assistance to help set up for the circus. We just arrived in town."

Rin's eyes went back to normal. "Naraku…what are you doing? I…"

"I knew that the only way to see you was to buy the Supernatural circus. You may have rejected me, and Kohaku, but we have an idea how to change your mind."

Rin rolled her eyes. "You two…changing my mind. I find that impossible seeing that I'm a psychic and you two are powerless humans."

Naraku laughed. "We shall see. Get here as soon as you can. I need my palm read again."

"Ha ha ha." Rin laughed coldly and hung up the phone. Soon after, the phone rang again. Rin answered. "Hello Kagome." She said without hearing the voice on the other end.

"I hate it when you do that Rin. It so freaks me out."

"It's payback for this evening."

"All right…so maybe I deserved it. I'm sorry. Anyways, I called to tell you that you probably won't see me till tomorrow, so don't wait up."

"I'll be up, but not here. The Supernatural circus is back and I need to go and help set up."

Rin heard Kagome shudder on the other end. "Help set up on a full moon, nevertheless a blue moon. Plus its Friday the 13 and we live in apartment 13. I don't like that. Be safe okay."

"I will." Rin replied. "Don't worry about me."

"Kay, bye." Kagome hung up the phone and Rin did after. Rin went to her room, changed into a black medieval dress, and put up her hair. She glanced over at a portrait of one of her great great, great, grandparents…who was the first psychic in the family. In the portrait, she was wearing the same dress as Rin was now. Her name was Katrina and Rin was named after her even though she was Japanese and her great, great, great, grandma was English. She glanced away from the picture when Katrina's eyes moved to look out the window at a shadow.

"I've got to be careful about that." Rin said to herself and turned away from the room. She didn't worry about grabbing a jacket and left for the Supernatural circus.

* * *

I got ten reviews in one day…wow…that's the fastest ever…so here is the update I promised. Hope you like it. (I'm working on typing up Ch. 5) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Sesshoumaru drove away from the apartment complex Rin lived at, He hurried quickly for his house. Once there, he left his car in the garage and turned into a bat and flew back to Rin's apartment. He turned back to a human and gazed through the window. Rin was sitting on a chair with her eyes closed and had her right hand hanging in the air with the palm facing down. Soon the phone rang and she got up and gracefully walked over to the phone. Her pupils were bigger than normal. Sesshoumaru guessed that she was in a trance.

She answered the phone. "Hello," she said with a lower voice than normal.

Someone answered on the other line. Whatever the person had said, it broke Rin's trance.

"Naraku…what are you doing? I…" Rin said, he heard a hint of disgust in her voice. He tried hard not to growl.

The voice on the other line, Naraku, replied while Sesshoumaru wished he could hear more than just one side of the conversation. But whatever the voice said, it caused Rin to roll her eyes.

"You two…changing my mind. I find that impossible seeing that I'm a psychic and you two are powerless humans." Rin then said. And waited for the voice to speak again.

Rin then gave a fake laugh and hung up. Soon after that the phone rang again and Rin answered saying the name of the other girl Sesshoumaru had met, Kagome.

Sesshoumaru grew tired of the conversation until he heard Rin say something about the circus.

"I'll be up, but not here. The Supernatural circus is back and I need to go and help set up." Rin said, then a little bit later replied with a "don't worry about me," and hung up.

Rin then walked to another room. Sesshoumaru hurried to the back and looked through one of the two windows. He had picked the right one. Rin was inside getting out of her clothes and into another dress. He watched as she got dressed into a black medieval dress (pervert). He then saw her look to a picture with a woman that looked a lot like Rin and was wearing the same thing as Rin. She stared at it for a bit. Sesshoumaru did also. Soon, however, the eyes of the woman in the portrait moved from their position to stare at him.

He couldn't move from his spot even after Rin had left. The eyes in the portrait stared at him. They weren't the same color as Rin's; they were purple with tints of black and teal in them. Then, slowly, the slight frown on the portrait's face lifted up into a smiled. The woman in the portrait gave a slight nod of her head and then the portrait went back to the way it looked to begin with.

Sesshoumaru was then able to move. _What was that portrait trying to tell me?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. He shrugged his shoulders in confusion and turned into a bat. He then flew from Rin's apartment to the circus.

* * *

Rin glanced up into the sky once she was next to the 'invisible' border of the circus. A bat flew overhead. Rin watched it until she couldn't see it anymore then walked into the circus border. Once inside that invisible borderline, Rin felt her powers double. She walked elegantly like a queen, instead of a common woman. She stopped by a tent with an eye on it. She gave a grin. _I'm back._ She walked in to find Naraku sitting in her chair and Kohaku standing next to it. 

"Well, well. You are sitting in my chair." Rin said crossly. She raised her hand and Naraku and Kohaku went to the ceiling of the tent. Rin waved her other hand and her seat came to her. She sat down then lowered her hand quickly bringing Naraku and Kohaku crashing to the floor. "That's your punishment for siting on my chair Naraku. And Kohaku, you deserved that too."

Naraku got up from the floor and wiped off invisible flecks of dust. "That's the hello I get after so long of time. I was hoping for a kiss."

"I'd rather kiss a vampire." Rin spat. "You didn't deserve the welcome I gave you."

"Do you hate me that much Rin?" Naraku asked, walking over to her and started to caress her cheek.

"Don't touch me." Rin snarled and she lifted up her hand once more. This time, Naraku went flying out of the tent. She then stood up from her chair and looked over at Kohaku. "What do you want?"

Kohaku looked at her for awhile then shook his head and walked out of the tent. Rin sighed and stepped out of the tent. She walked over to one of the many tents that they were starting to put up. When her old circus friends saw her, they cheered knowing that the tent would now be up in no time. Rin waved a hand and all tents far and near went up in seconds.

She then turned around and looked Naraku in the eyes. "Everything is now set up. I'll be here tomorrow at ten." She turned to walk away.

Naraku glared at her back, grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it at her. Automatically, Rin turned around waved her hand and the knife froze in midair. Rin glared at Naraku.

"I could make this come back at you, Naraku. Trying to force me to do anything while in the circus boundaries, will not work. This place magnifies my powers. However, I still have these powers when I'm not within the boundaries, just not as strong."

She put her hand down to her side and the knife fell to the ground. She then looked over to a pole where a bat was hanging. Then she turned and left without another word. The bat soon took off from the pole and flew away. Naraku glanced around, really confused. _What did I get myself into by buying this circus? Is Rin worth all this strange stuff…Yes…she is._ Naraku thought to himself he then turned and walked to where he was going to sleep for that night.

The bat soon returned and transformed into Sesshoumaru. He bent down and picked up the knife that Naraku never picked up after Rin stopped it from killing her. Sesshoumaru stared at it for a moment. He then turned towards where Naraku just left. Gripping the knife's handle hard, he thought of what he wanted to do. Half of him wanted to kill the guy named Naraku for trying to kill the one Sesshoumaru had fallen for earlier that evening. The other half wanted to fly to where Rin lived and watch her. Finally he loosened his grip on the knife and let it drop back to the ground.

"I'll keep you alive for my own purpose, Naraku." Sesshoumaru whispered quietly. He walked till he was standing over Naraku's sleeping body. He quickly sank his teeth into Naraku's neck, took a bit of blood, and then licked the wound to heal it. He then forced a drop of blood into Naraku's open mouth and watched it trickle down Naraku's throat. "I control you, Naraku."

Naraku's eyes opened. "Yes, my master." Naraku muttered then went back to sleep.

That done, Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk then went to find the boy named Kohaku. The boy wasn't hard to find he was close by…also asleep. Sesshoumaru went through the same motions as he had with Naraku. Once he was finished he turned and left.

_Too easy._ Sesshoumaru thought while returning to Rin's house. _That will stop them from doing what they wish with Rin Kumori. They will be my eyes and ears. Maybe I should go through the ritual that will make me stronger so I won't have to worry about daytime. _Sesshoumaru stopped his thoughts when he arrived at Rin's apartment. In fact he froze. Rin was on the steps of her apartment looking up at the full moon. He hid himself from her sight then watched her.

Rin sighed and yawned at the same time. A show of powers like that always tired her out and she didn't know if she could make it into her room. _I guess I'll sleep out here…wait…_ "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru stepped out from his hiding spot. "I was taking a walk before bed and I saw you sitting on the steps, but since you were so angry with me earlier…I didn't want to ruin your peace."

Rin gave a nod, too tired to try to see if he was telling the truth. "I…need your help. I'm so tired, I'm afraid I can't get into my bedroom. Will you help me?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards her and lifted her up gently. He opened the door and walked in. "Which way to your bedroom?" He asked softly, enjoying the fact that he was holding the woman who stole his heart in one evening.

"Down the hall. It's the last room on the right side." Rin said softly, her voice really weak.

"What did you do to wear yourself out?" Sesshoumaru asked with feigned curiosity.

"I went to the circus and helped set up tents." Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. Once he got to her room, he walked in and sat her down on her bed. "Where are your Pajamas?" He asked.

Rin's cheeks blushed a light red, Sesshoumaru chuckled. "They're in the top drawer with my…underwear." She said the last part softly. "There the…um…dark red…silky tank top…and…shorts." Her blush was getting darker and darker with every word.

Sesshoumaru turned around and went to the dresser. He opened up the top drawer and soon found what Rin was talking about. He grabbed them, shut the drawer, and then gave Rin her pajamas. "Need help?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently.

Rin now was a deep beet red. "Uh…no thanks, I think I can manage. Will you wait outside my door?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and left her room, shutting the door behind him. He listened while she put them on.

"I'm dressed." She said softly. "You can come in."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in. Rin was sitting on the bed in the silky red tank top and the short shorts. If he had been any other male, drool would be coming out of his mouth. However, he knew how to be polite. "You look great in that, Rin." He said a little huskily.

"Thanks for carrying me in here. Do you require payment?" Rin said. She said the last part because of her experience with Naraku and Kohaku.

"I don't require payment, unless you want to give it." Sesshoumaru said politely and glanced out of the window. It was close to time where he needed to get back to his home. "Sadly, I best go. You need sleep."

Rin yawned. "I owe you one." She said and immediately fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru went to the bed and put a blanket on her. He then touched her cheek and left her room. _I'm going to perform the ritual. It's time to be able to actually be like a regular human._ He paused._ This pull towards Rin…could she be the soul mate I've been looking for?_ Sesshoumaru gave a slight growl, transformed into a bat, and flew to his home to do the ritual that would allow him to act like a human.

* * *

What will happen next? Can't tell you. Won't update until I have 10 reviews...however, I haven't started chapter 6. Also, I will be going to Texas next week. If I can update there, I will. If I can't...you will have to wait. 

Thanks everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A circle with words around it written in an old forgotten language was on the floor with a six-pointed star in the middle and in the middle of the six-pointed star stood Sesshoumaru. Surrounding him were all the things considered deadly for a vampire, when in reality they did nothing. Instead, they were used for the ritual Sesshoumaru was about to perform. The items were two silver stakes, three crucifixes, a bottle of holy water, garlic, communion wafers, and a sun necklace…to represent the sun. Each item was placed on each of the points of the star.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and started to chant the words of the spell.

"_The vampire is a creature of the night,_

_But longs for the day's light._

_Now the vampire can get his heart's desire,_

_And can go out and face the fire._"

As Sesshoumaru finished chanting, the circle and everything inside it started to glow, even Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt strength flow into him, he felt better then he had ever felt since becoming a vampire. He opened his eyes and saw the sun come up for the first time in many years, and it didn't even hurt him.

He looked around to see that the circle and everything inside, except for him, had disappeared. He, confused at the moment, then remembered that once a vampire did the ritual, they would never have to do it again.

Sesshoumaru walked to his room and grabbed the best thing that would blend in with other humans and got dressed. Once he was ready, he left his place with an agenda of things to do. First, he was going to scare his half-brother and then he was going to spend as much time with Rin as he could.

* * *

Rin popped out of bed. Her whole body was covered in sweat. She breathing heavily and something was very wrong. Rin took a few minutes to bring her body back to normal. Once finished with that difficult task, Rin stood up and hurried and got dressed.

Soon a poem came into her head. She repeated it softly. "The vampire is a creature of the night, but longs for the day's light. Now the vampire can get his heart's desire, and can go out and face the fire…what does that mean?" Rin pondered hard on that poem, but couldn't figure it out. She was pondering so hard that she jumped a foot from the ground when she heard the front door shut.

Rin left her bedroom and ran into Kagome. "Back already? I thought I wouldn't ever see you again." Rin said, accessing Kagome. She gave a sigh of relief when she couldn't find what she was looking for. "I was worried you were going to do it."

Kagome blushed, "we were, but then we decided we wanted to get to know each other better."

"So you do have brains? I'm so impressed." Rin gave a slight grin.

"Hey. That wasn't very nice." Kagome said with a playful punch on Rin's shoulder.

"Well, I'm getting breakfast then I got to get to the circus. Madame Kumori will be needed soon." Rin said mystically.

"Inuyasha and I've decided to come to the circus later today."

"Good. Stop bye and I'll read your fortune."

"As long as you don't purposefully predict a death in our futures."

"I don't purposefully do anything. I say what I feel is the correct prediction. I haven't been wrong, yet…"

"Oh, that makes me feel better."

Rin touched Kagome's shoulder affectionately. "My poor, superstitious friend, everything will be all right. I'll let no harm come to you."

Rin walked off. She grabbed a Poptart package and headed out the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at his half-brother's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited for a moment and then he heard his brother come to the door and curse after he stubbed his toe. The door soon opened and Inuyasha's head peaked out the door.

"What…" He started then his face went as white as a ghost. "Se…sess…sesshoumaru. How…how are you out at this time?"

"I did the ritual." Sesshoumaru said.

"The…the ritual. That ritual actually works!"

"Yes it works. I thought I'd let you know. Now excuse me, but I want to spend as much time as I can with Rin."

"The great vampire Sesshoumaru…hanging out with a human."

"Yes, I am. There is a strange pull between her and me. I think she might be the soul mate I've been looking for."

Inuyasha gave a nod. "Possible." He yawned, "I'm tired Sesshoumaru."

"You should have gone to bed instead of staying up and wooing Kagome."

"Hey! It's none of your business." Inuyasha replied and slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door for a minute, and then turned to leave. While walking to his car, he got out his cell phone. He was going to call Rin but then he put it back away. He didn't know Rin's number. He then got in his car and drove to the circus.

When he arrived, he parked in a spot as close to the entrance as possible. _The circus must be a very popular place,_ he thought after seeing how many cars were there.

He got out of his car and walked to the entrance. There was a long line of people wanting to get in. Sesshoumaru--not wanting to wait to long--used his influence on the ticket seller, Kohaku, to allow him in as 'one of the owners of the circus'. Once inside, he immediately started towards the Psychic tent. However, he was stopped a few times. He was asked to help many times and he was polite and did what the asked. Finally, he arrived at the tent and walked inside.

Items were floating in the air and moving around in a circle. Rin was sitting in a chair, with her eyes closed, at a circular table.

"Welcome to my domain, Sesshoumaru." Rin said softly, her eyes still closed. The things in the air stopped floating and landed softly onto the floor. "Now you know my secret, but I still don't know yours."

"I don't have a secret," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Rin's eyes popped open. "Liar," she said. "Sit down!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to sit down, but he soon felt an invisible force push him down onto the chair.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You're the psychic, why don't you tell me what I want?"

Rin forced her eyes to close. She stayed that way for awhile, not talking. "Well, you want to spend time with me. That part is obvious. What I don't understand is your fear of me finding out what your secret is." She paused for a second. "I also see that you want your payment for helping me."

"You're good." He replied. "What about my future?"

"Your future is full of blood, death, and fear; mixed with that is love and magic." Rin opened her eyes. "I'm correct 98 of the time, so I'm sorry. Sometimes it's better not to know your future."

"No need to apologize. I asked you to." He said, trying hard not to let her discover his thoughts.

"Anyway, my lunch break is at noon. So if you want to have lunch, we can at that time." She paused, "will you please stop hurting yourself trying to hid your thoughts! If you don't want them read, just tell me. I do respect privacy."

"You promise you won't look?" He asked.

Rin thought for a moment. "I promise with a magical binding promise spell. If I try to read your mind, I'll lose my powers. They are very important to me. It will stay this way until you give me permission."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you."

"You can stay here, out of the way, or you can view the circus."

"I'll stay here." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin gave a nod, used her magic to slide his chair to a tent corner, and then put another chair in the empty space. Once she finished, she turned expectantly to the tent opening. An older couple walked in holding hands.

"Welcome," Rin said politely. "Have a seat."

The old man pulled out a chair for his wife and then he sat in his chair. The old woman was still standing and staring at Sesshoumaru. She then made a sign against evil and sat down. Rin kept her surprise hidden.

"My wife and I would like to know our futures." The old man said his voice a bit squeaky.

"Sure." Rin said. She closed her eyes. "You have live a long, good life. It is time for you to get ready for death." She paused. "Soon your blood will be the nourishment of a hungry creature of the night…and day." Rin opened her eyes, a sad look on her face as she looked at the couple. "I don't know what the ending means, but…" She stopped.

The couple stood up at once. Their faces were white and they were shaking in fear. Their eyes were wide and staring at Sesshoumaru. Rin glanced back at him. His eyes seemed to be a blood red, but before Rin could examine closer, his eyes were normal again. Rin passed it off as imagination. She looked back at the couple. They were no longer shaking or pale. _Strange_, Rin thought.

"Thank you." The old man said.

His wife went for the crucifix necklace on her neck. She took it off. "Here, to ward off…" she glanced as Sesshoumaru, "unwanted blood drinkers."

"Uh…thanks." Rin said, taking the gift.

The women then quickly left with her husband following.

Rin fingered the crucifix, gazing into space. She was brought back to earth when someone touched her hand. She blinked and turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru, who was the one touching her hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"May I see the necklace?"

"Sure." She handed Sesshoumaru the necklace. He looked at it and gave it back.

"I'm going to walk around. I'll meet you at noon." He said.

Rin nodded.

Sesshoumaru left the tent. Rin thought back to what the woman said and did. It didn't make sense. If Sesshoumaru were a blood drinker, or vampire, he wouldn't have been able to touch the necklace. But he had touched it. Finally Rin gave up and readied herself for the next customer.

* * *

Ok, so I'm being lenient and not waiting for ten reviews. But I expect ten reviews before I update again.

So, how did you like my poem? I wrote it in about three seconds.

I have typed up to chapter 8 for this story. The ideas for this story have been flying from my head to my fingers like crazy. Sad to say, as this story lasts only around one story week (maybe I'll make the plot time longer than that), it is very long and more than one chapter contains the same day…if that makes sense. Anyways, thanks for reading and keep reviewing…I won't update until I have ten reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to post up the next one. The faster I get ten reviews, the faster I will update so…UPDATE OR DIE! J/K about the die part, but I'm serious about the reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rin gave a loud sigh as the last customers before here lunch break. She had given millions of future predictions and hardly anything else, like palm reading or guessing about them. She waved her hand and a sign by her side that said 'Out to Lunch' went and hung itself up on the tent canvas outside. She then got up and went out the back entrance. Sesshoumaru was standing there with a slight grin on his face.

"Where would you like to eat, milady?" He asked with a bow.

"The Medieval Burger. They have good hamburgers."

"The Medieval Burger it is, milady." Sesshoumaru replied, offering his arm to Rin.

She hesitated for a moment, but then took it and they walked off in the direction of the burger place. They got a lot of stares, but Rin did her best to ignore everyone…even Sesshoumaru.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, looking towards her.

"Uh…no…what makes you think that?" She asked back.

"You are not acting like your self. You posture is very stiff and not elegant like it usually is."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I sent the wrong message, but I'm still thinking about that old couple and all the odd things that happened while they were in the tent. I'm also…never mind."

"Don't spend too much time on that old couple. I think they were a bit crazy in the head. They both probably should be in an insane asylum."

"Maybe. But…" Rin stopped what she was saying when a familiar figure appeared in front of her. "Naraku! Uh, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to say sorry for what I did yesterday. I also wanted to tell you that Kohaku and I have decided to leave you alone. We also are selling this place back to the original owner. We aren't doing as well."

"Oh…"Rin said confused. "I…uh…forgive you for yesterday and…" Rin didn't have a chance to finish. Naraku was already walking away. "Okay, that was weird."

"What happened yesterday?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing of importance." Rin replied. "So, are you going to tell me your secret?" Rin asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe. Someday." He paused, "you're really beautiful."

Rin blushed. She was wearing a purple kimono with a rose on the right side. "Thank you. Uh…you're really…uh…you look nice, too."

Sesshoumaru smirked. He was in jeans and a white T-shirt that showed off his muscle-toned body. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Rin looked up into his eyes. "I'm thinking…that I'm hungry." She forced her eyes away, pulled her arm out of his grasp, and hurried towards the Medieval Burger.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment. She had surprised him with her quick movement. _She's quick._ He thought, and then he went towards the Medieval Burger.

Rin was examining the menu when Sesshoumaru arrived. He stared at her figure then stepped up besides her. He glanced at the menu. "Know what you want?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She looked towards him and met his eyes. She smiled when she saw the look of want in his eyes. She faked the same look in her eyes. "Yeah, I know what I want."

Sesshoumaru smirked. It turned into a frown when Rin turned away and went to the counter.

"I'd like a cheese burger with lettuce, tomato, and pickles, no sauce. And a water please." She turned towards Sesshoumaru. "You?"

"I'll have a hamburger, barely cooked. I'll have a water as well."

They got their water then sat down to wait for their order to be ready.

"What time do you get off tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm off at eleven. A bit too late for a date." Rin said. "And I don't do certain night activities either."

"I was thinking about watching a movie at my house." Sesshoumaru said.

Their order came before Rin could speak. "Here's your order." The worker said. "Rin, this package is for you from the manager." He gave her something wrapped in toilet paper.

"Uh…thanks." She replied at the worker left. She took the toilet paper off to see another crucifix necklace. There was also a note with it.

_Rin,_

_Not wanting to offend you or anything, but be careful. The man you are with may seem harmless, but he is very dangerous. If you must be with him, wear this necklace at all times._

_Manager of the Medieval Burger_

Rin stared dumbfounded at the note. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru reading it, too. She gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged.

They ate in silence. Rin pondered over why almost everyone seemed afraid of Sesshoumaru. She glanced at him. He was eating slowly. His face was crinkled, indicating that he was thinking about something. She wanted to know what he was thinking about, but she had made the promise not to read his mind. "Uh…I…think…that it's a great idea."

He looked at her. His face looked angry.

"I meant the idea of watching a movie, not what you are thinking about. I haven't read your mind." She said quickly.

His face relaxed. "Good. I'll meet you at eleven." He said getting up. He was finished eating. "However, I have other things to do…so I need to go."

"All right," Rin said, "see you at eleven."

Sesshoumaru gave a bow. "See you soon, milady." He then left.

Rin finished eating and hurried back to her tent. A line had formed since she had been gone. She sighed; _this is going to be a long day,_ she thought.

* * *

The sun had just set and the old couple, whom Rin had foretold their future, were meeting with three other people who worried for Rin. The Medieval Burger manager was there, along with Naraku and Kohaku. They didn't know that having Naraku and Kohaku there was a mistake. There was no way of knowing that they were being controlled by the one they were talking about.

"I feel bad for the poor girl, not knowing what she is really with. She's too trusting," the old woman said, "and very beautiful. I'm surprised he hasn't turned her or killed her yet."

"Maybe he feels affection for her and wants her to choose him for what he is." The manager said, "and if she doesn't, he'll probably turn her against her will."

"You guess correctly," said a low voice from the shadows.

"Master," Naraku and Kohaku said, bowing towards the voice.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows. "Now, I can't have you messing up my plan." He said, then turned towards the old couple. "You two will be my meal for the evening." He turned towards the manager, "and you will be mine to control. Kohaku! Naraku! Hold onto the old couple."

Naraku and Kohaku grabbed hold of them and Sesshoumaru had the manager against a tree. He bit into his neck and took a bit of blood. Then he cut his finger and forced the manager to drink. Once finished, he had the manager go back to his routine.

"You evil, evil…thing," spat the old woman. "You might get rid of us, but she has two crucifixes to stop you."

Sesshoumaru laughed a cold, harsh laugh. "You foolish humans. Those things won't stop me…just like the sun can't stop me now. It's time to die."

He drank from the old woman first. Once he finished with her, he drank from the old man. Afterwards, he had Kohaku and Naraku chop off their heads.

"Bury them." He commanded. "Make sure their heads are buried away from their bodies. I have to go and get rid of the smell of blood before I meet Rin."

"Yes, Master," They replied and immediately went to work.

Sesshoumaru turned into a bat and flew away.

* * *

Can't believe I updated early again…but I just wanted you guys to have this chapter and all of them up to ch.9….but that won't be at this very moment. So enjoy chapter 5 and eventually you will get to chapter 9.

So, how was that reviewers. I hoped you enjoy it. Please review or else this story won't update (til I have ten reviews). I have 9 chapters all finished and I'm working on the 10th chapter. I don't know how many chapters this will have, but so far I have only written e of the 7 days. I have a lot more work to do. Anyway, my story Made For Loving You will be on temporary HIATUS because I need to recollect my thoughts of what will happen next.

Please review or I will cry and take my stories away. (or at least try to take away Sesshoumaru…te he he)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rin gasped. She had just finished with a fortune telling when she felt one of her predictions come to pass.

"That poor couple," she said softly. She took out the necklace they gave her.

She examined it slowly. Her magic told her that it was pure silver. There was also a design on it. A sun was on one side with Japanese writing that meant safe. On the other side were a moon and a bat. There also was Japanese writing that meant danger. She pulled out the other necklace she got. It was the exact same. _Weird,_ she though. She put them both down onto the table, muttered a few words, and they glowed a pure white. She muttered a few more words and they glowed red.

"Figures," she said out loud, "they have a protection spell since it glowed white, but it won't stop a vampire since it glowed red.. They meant well, but…these won't protect me." She waved a hand and the crucifixes disappeared off the table. Then she started to clean up.

Once she finished, she used her magic to change clothes and left her tent. Outside of the tent stood Sesshoumaru and was waiting patiently for her. He was wearing a black t-shirt and navy jeans. His long white stood out amongst the dark colors. His golden eyes sparkled with want. He examined her slowly. She was in a light blue tank top and a knee length, darker blue skirt that showed off her midriff.

"You look nice. Ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready. You look nice too." She replied.

"Would you like to go eat first?"

"Uh, sure. As long as it is not at a bar. Do you have a cell phone? I need to call Kagome and tell her not to wait up for me."

"You don't have a cell phone? Here." He handed her the cell phone.

Rin dialed Kagome's number and got the answering machine.

"Hey Kagome. I'll be late. Don't wait up for me. I'm with Sesshoumaru on a…date. Bye."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. A questioning look was in his eyes.

"That was the answering machine," Rin said to answer his unspoken question.

"Oh? Where do you think she is?"

Rin closed her eyes for a moment. "Kagome and your half-brother are…" Rin blushed a deep red.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Your innocence is very cute, Rin."

He started off towards his car and Rin followed.

Later on, they arrived at a 24/7 expensive restaurant. "I can't eat here." Rin said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't allow you to spend a lot of money on me."

"You are worth more than what I will pay here, Rin." He said catching her eyes. A hint of lust flickered into his eyes. "Besides, then you will owe me something."

"I won't give you my body, if that is what you want."

"I, dear Rin, want you to be my girlfriend."

"But, we barely met yesterday."

"Rin. If you don't feel this bond that I feel towards you, then we can wait till we know each other better. But I feel as if I know you already."

Rin looked at him for a bit, and then gave a slight nod. "I feel the same. It's as if…" She stopped.

"We knew each other in another time. Oh, and another thing. Can I have you promise that you won't use your magic on me?"

Rin looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I'm worried you would use it on me and I want to know that you won't."

Rin sighed. "You just want to make me normal when I'm around you, don't ya? Fine, I'll make another magical binding promise. But I have a feeling I'm going to regret it." She made the promise and they went into eat.

* * *

"Welcome to my home. I hope you like it."

"Wow, it's so huge. You live here all alone?"

"Yes. Inuyasha didn't want to live here. Thought it was too stuffy."

Rin laughed a light, gentle laugh. "I find it…I don't know. But I don't think it's stuffy. What movie are we going to watch?"

"Brom Stoker's Dracula."

"Isn't that rated R?"

"Yes, it is. Problem?"

"No…of course not. It's just…I don't normally watch rated R movies."

"Oh. Well, if you don't want to watch it…we could watch…What do you want to watch?"

"Well, do you own the movie _When a Stranger Calls_? It just came out on video. I've wanted to see it."

"No, I haven't gotten that one yet. How about _The Ring_?"

"Sure."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the movie and put it in. Then he sat down on the loveseat that was in front of the TV. He motioned for Rin to sit down besides him.

Rin looked around for another place to sit. Not finding one, she sat down by Sesshoumaru on the too close for comfort loveseat.

Throughout the movie, Rin buried her face many times into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru was grateful that they had picked a scary movie or Rin wouldn't have used his shoulder.

"Want to watch another?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I best get home. It's really late."

"All right. I'll take you home."

Sesshoumaru stood up and helped Rin to her feet. Still holding her hand, they walked to the door. He opened it and had Rin go through first, letting go of her hand. He followed after her, closing the door behind him. They got into his car and drove towards Rin's apartment in silence.

Once they arrived. Rin opened her door. "Thanks for the dinner. I still wish you didn't take me there. Good night Sesshoumaru."

"Good night Rin. Thanks for spending time with me. Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Uh…maybe." Rin replied as she got out. She closed the car door and started to walk towards her apartment when she heard his car door open.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" She asked turning around to face him.

He walked towards her and stopped a foot away. His hand touched her hair. He watched her for a moment then started to bend towards her. Rin, caught up in the moment, leaned towards him. They both paused, inches away from each other, then Rin turned away.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru." And she walked away and went into her apartment. She closed the door and locked it. Sesshoumaru gave a sigh then went to his car and left.

_That was…strange._ Rin thought, _we almost kissed. I feel as if I have known him longer than two days._

She went to her bedroom, got into her Pajamas, and went to sleep.

* * *

Well, I changed my mind about the amount of reviews. I plan to try and update once a week. It's just taking to long to get ten reviews. Anyways, I have finished typing up all of my story. It has twenty chapters and a Epilogue and Prologue. And each chapter has at least 1,000 words. Hope you enjoy. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I almost got to taste her,_ Sesshoumaru thought, _maybe later. However, I swear I know her from somewhere else. I think that it is time that I take a look at my past life before becoming a vampire._

He had just arrived at his house. He quickly left his car and hurried to his library where he kept all of his accounts and journals of his entire life. He pulled them out one by one and put them on his desk that was close by. Once he got all of them, he sat down at his desk. He looked out the window and saw the sun starting to peek out. He sighed and stood back up. _I best get some rest first, and then I will look for…whatever it is that I'm looking for._

He left the library and went to his room He laid down on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes and stretched out. She yawned and got up to get dressed into a black and red kimono with Sakura blossoms on it. Then she went to the kitchen and poured herself some Fruit Loops. She poured on some milk and was about to eat when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rin, sorry I didn't come home last night. Inuyasha and I were out on a date and went to a late night movie, and then I decided to stay at his place. Don't worry, we slept in different beds," came Kagome's voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey. I didn't get home till late anyways. Sesshoumaru and I also went out to eat and watched a movie at his place. But unlike you, I came home to sleep. So, do you really like Inuyasha?"

"Oh yeah, he is great. We ran into to Kouga yesterday and he told Kouga off so I won't have trouble with him anymore. I think Inuyasha is my soul mate. How about Sesshoumaru? Do you like him?"

"I…don't know. It feels like we have met before, but that isn't possible because I just met him at the bar on Friday. And then there is the weird circumstances surrounding them. I had three warnings yesterday to protect myself from him, saying that he is a vampire. And then…I looked at him once and it looked like his eyes were blood red. It didn't last long so I took it as my mind playing tricks on me."

"That's freaky Rin. Maybe I should ask Inuyasha about…"

"No. Don't. I have a feeling that they are in on Sesshoumaru's secret together. I don't want either to know that I'm suspicious about Sesshoumaru."

"All right. I won't ask. Well, Inuyasha and I will be coming to the circus this evening."

"Ahh. The circus. I better go. I should have been there an hour ago." Rin hung up the phone before Kagome could answer and finished eating and ran as fast as she could to the circus.

There was a long line in front of her tent. Every one of them wanting there fortunes told. _This is going to be a very long day._ She thought then she set up and started working.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up when he heard his door bell ring. He got up quickly, got dressed, and went to answer the door. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. He saw Kagome in the front seat of Inuyasha's car.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" He asked.

"I overheard a conversation between Kagome and Rin. Rin is starting to get suspicious of you."

"I've already guessed that much. Don't worry brother. Rin won't find out until I wish it. I've already have dealt with that foolish couple and manager."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"Of course I do. Now go on, your girl is getting suspicious herself."

Inuyasha sighed. "I just hope this doesn't turn sour." He muttered walking away.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha got into his car and drove off. Then he shut the door and went to the library and started looking through the books he had gotten off the bookshelves earlier. Soon books were flying all over the place as he was looking through each book. After about eleven or twelve books, he finally stopped on a journal that was written one year before he had become a vampire. He scanned through the first couple of pages finding nothing of importance until he came upon a page completely full with words.

_May 13, 1986_

_I, the cold, heartless Sesshoumaru, have fallen in love with a beautiful lady. Her smile is what drew me to her. She was always happy. I never have seen a frown on her face. She is the daughter of my father's best friend. When we were younger I didn't really like her much…and I was still getting over the death of my mother…but now. She is so beautiful. We have been dating off and on for a year and I have finally asked for her hand in marriage. We plan to be married in July on the 13th._

_May 30, 1986_

_My beautiful future wife has gotten very sick. We can not do as much as we used to since she must stay in bed. Instead, I sit by her bedside and we talk or I read to her. I hope she gets better._

_June 13, 1986_

_I have never been known to be superstitious. But…today is Friday the 13th and…my beautiful Rin, my future wife, has died from her illness. She never got better. I have been mourning all day and want to die so I can be with her again._

_June 14, 1986_

_I tried to kill myself last night, but I have been hindered. Before I could kill my self, a vampire appeared in my room and drank from me. He wasn't able to chop off my head and put a stake in my heart, so I have become a vampire and can never go and be with my dear, sweet Rin. I'm sorry, my love. Please return to me because I cannot return to you._

Sesshoumaru stared at the last two entries. _I **have** known her from before,_ he thought. _ She came back to be with me, just as I have asked in my journal._

With that in mind, Sesshoumaru left his house to go to the circus and see Rin.

* * *

Here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I tried to update last week, but for some reason, I couldn't upload the story. So sorry you had to wait a whole week for the update. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rin gave a sigh of relief as her lunch hour came. She finished up with the customer who was in the tent then put up the out to lunch sign. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Almost instantly, she heard someone walk into the tent.

"Can't you read the sign?" She growled, her eyes still closed.

"Of course I can read the sign, I brought you lunch." Sesshoumaru's voice said.

Rin's eyes snapped open. "Sesshoumaru, you have been spoiling me too much. I think that it is time I paid for lunch…or at least dinner tonight."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked innocently.

"Uh…I guess it is." She said with a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Well, you can pay for dinner tonight. I hope you like chicken sandwiches."

Rin gave a nod and took the offered sandwich. She then waved her hand a chair appeared right next to her.

"I see that magic makes one lazy." He said as he sat down.

Rin frowned. "I'm not lazy. Do you think I would look this nice if I were lazy?"

"Maybe." He replied with a slight smirk.

"Grr. You are despicable."

"I do try to be. It's very easy to be myself around you, Rin."

"Well, I wish it wasn't."

"Be careful what you wish for."

Rin rolled her eyes and took a bite from her sandwich. "Did you get some barbeque sauce? This sandwich is a little dull."

"Nope, I didn't think to ask for barbeque sauce."

Rin murmured and immediately a bottle of barbeque sauce appeared.

"How does that work, exactly? Do you magically make it or is it transported from a store or something?"

"Well, some things are made magically…non-edible things. But food has to come from somewhere. So I usually summon something I have at my house. I don't want to steal from a store. But if I do have store things come to me. I make sure that I have the correct amount of money go into the cash register from my money supply."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Thanks for clarifying."

"You're welcome." She replied as she put barbeque sauce on her sandwich. "Anyway, since I can pretty much guess what you are going to ask next…this barbeque sauce is from the fridge at my apartment. Do you want some?"

"No thanks."

Rin gave a nod, muttered some words, and the barbeque sauce disappeared. Then they ate in silence.

"May I watch you predict futures again?" He asked once they finished eating their chicken sandwiches.

Rin thought for a few moments, remembering what happened last time. Then coming to a decision she looked into his eyes. "I'll let you stay, on one condition. Allow me to put an invisible spell on you so no one else can see you."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, gazing into her eyes. Then he nodded his head, "I consent to let you make me invisible and turn me back to normal later, but not any other magic."

Rin gave a nod and stood up from her chair. She walked over to him and beckoned him to stand up. Once he was standing, she made herself levitate to be face to face with Sesshoumaru. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on each cheek. She then started to pull back when Sesshoumaru pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

Rin's eyes widened for a moment, then they closed. One of his hands was on her neck and the other was on her head. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands were subconsciously playing in his hair.

She soon pulled away needing breath. Then she let herself slowly return to the ground and whispered a few words. Sesshoumaru then felt a tingling sensation go through his entire body.

"Now, only I can see you." She said softly, still dazzled over the kiss they had just shared.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and pulled her back in for another kiss. This kiss involved more tongue and lasted longer.

Rin gasped for air as she pulled away again. She then turned and walked away from him and sat back down into her chair. Sesshoumaru followed and sat down into his own chair.

"We will talk about those kisses later. Right now, I need to go back to work. Just stay sitting there and don't move. I don't want anyone tripping over you." She said then she waved her hand and the out to lunch sign came back in and the tent flapped open.

* * *

It was almost time for Rin to close up for the day. Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't showed up like they said they would and Sesshoumaru was still sitting in the same chair, invisible to all eyes except Rin's.

"Where are they?" Rin asked impatiently. She had been looking forward to them coming all day.

"Knowing my half-brother, they are probably just finishing a long movie or went on a very long dinner date and are just finishing."

Rin growled.

"You are really cute when you growl, even though it is very un-lady like."

"Oh thank you Mr. Proper," she said angrily.

"To get things off your mind, we haven't yet discussed our kisses yet."

"Oh yeah, what was that about anyway?"

"Like I said yesterday, I have felt like I've known you and I wanted that kiss you refused me that night."

"Well…" Rin started but Sesshoumaru quickly interrupted.

"Did you like what you got?"

Rin turned a bit pink. "Y…yeah," she whispered.

"Would you like more?"

Rin turned a deep red. "Uh…not tonight…maybe…a…another time?"

Sesshoumaru was about to say more when Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the tent.

"Sorry to make you wait so long Rin. Inuyasha and I just finished dinner." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced around the room. "Weird, I thought Sesshoumaru would have been here."

"Oh, he's here. I just made him invisible so he wouldn't intimidate anyone." She muttered a few words and Sesshoumaru became visible.

"Wow." Inuyasha whistled as he pulled out a chair for Kagome then sat down himself.

"So, am I supposed to tell of each of your futures separately or together?"

"Could you do both?" Kagome asked calmly but her hand showed otherwise…it was shaking.

"There's nothing to be afraid off." Rin said softly.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay. I will do you first, Kagome. Then I'll do yours, Inuyasha. And then I'll do the other one."

They both nodded and Rin closed her eyes.

"Kagome, you will live a long successful life and enjoy every little bit of it. But beware, there are dangers lurking everywhere." Rin paused as she was switching to Inuyasha's future. "Inuyasha, you will also live a long successful life and enjoy every bit of it, however, your future could change in a heartbeat." Rin paused again. "Both of you will enjoy your lives together, you will have a few children and you both will love each other dearly and have a successful marriage. However, this could change any second." Rin opened her eyes. "Your futures can and will change by every little thing you or someone else does."

"Thanks for doing that for us." Inuyasha said and got up. He helped Kagome up and they walked away.

Rin gave a slight sigh and closed up for the night. She then turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "Well, we better go. I owe you dinner."

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sesshoumaru was walking to his car when Rin grabbed his hand.

"We don't require a car to get to the place I'm planning to go to." Rin said, halting his progress towards the car parking lot.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "And how are we getting there?" He asked a little sulkily, he hated surprises.

"Teleporting. No, I'm not telling you where we are going to eat."

"Well, this place must be in or close to circus boundaries."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have noticed that your powers are weaker outside of the circus boundaries."

Rin looked at him thoughtfully, "you've been very observant. It is true that my skills are weaker outside of the circus boundaries at the present, however, I could change that quite easily."

"Really? And why haven't you done it already?"

Rin shrugged, "I haven't had the need to. Otherwise, I would have."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod of his head in understanding. "Are you going to do what you have to do?"

"No, my mind would probably not be able to block thoughts anymore if I increased my power. It would be dangerous to answer someone's thoughts. There are also other reasons why I haven't done it."

Sesshoumaru gave a mental sigh of relief. _If she ever increased her power, I'd never be able to make her mine._ "So where is this place we are going to?"

"You'll see."

She squeezed his clawed hand in her own and teleported them to the very edge of the southern circus boundary. Then she handed him a blindfold.

"What's this for?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"It's a blindfold. I don't want you to know where we are going."

He looked at her. "You expect me to trust you?" He asked.

Rin gave him a sad look. "You want us to become boyfriend/girlfriend, but you don't trust me." She gave puppy dog eyes and took away the blindfold from Sesshoumaru's hands. "Fine, I'll just go home."

She turned to leave and Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her. He then pulled her to him. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it. But will you put it on for me? I'm not good at those sort of things."

"All right. You are going to have to bend your knees a bit so I can reach…and turn around."

Sesshoumaru turned away from Rin, letting go, and kneeled down on his knees. Rin tied the blindfold so that it covered his eyes. She then walked around so she could face him.

"Can you see me?"

"No," he replied.

Rin examined him. Even with the blindfold covering his intense golden eyes, he was still very hot. "You can stand up now."

"Will you help me up?" He asked softly.

Rin cocked an eyebrow and turned and started to walk away. "I don't think so."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "How am I to get there if you are just going to leave me here…blind?"

Rin gave a grin and kept walking. "Well, you could follow the sound of my footsteps. Or use your nose. It's pretty obvious you aren't a human. I just don't know _what_ you are."

Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped just a bit. Then he shook his head and followed her by using his acute sense of smell.

Soon Sesshoumaru ran into Rin. She had stopped with out warning him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, but Sesshoumaru suddenly smelt fear mixing with Rin's normally floral scent.

He put his hand up to the blindfold and ripped it off. In front of them was a destroyed building, totally burnt to the ground.

Rin's body started shaking badly. Sesshoumaru put his arms around her. She immediately turned around and buried her head into Sesshoumaru's shirt. He tightened his arms around her as her body kept shaking like crazy. Soon his shirt was wet from her tears as she cried.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, running his claws softly through her hair. "Why are you so afraid and sad?"

Rin muttered something Sesshoumaru's strong ears couldn't detect. Then she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"That," she said, waving her hands toward the burnt building, "is how my parents died. It was back when I was eight years old."

**Flashback**

Raidon and Kimi Kumori were playing dolls with their only child, eight year old Rin.

"Mommy." Little Rin said. "Thank you for the dollies for my birthday. It's what I've always wanted."

"We know. That's why we got them for you because you are our favorite child."

"I'm your only child, mommy."

"Of course you are sweetums." Raidon said, patting Rin on the head. "Do you want to keep playing or would you like some cake and ice cream?" He asked her with a mischievous grin.

"Now Raidon, we haven't even had dinner yet."

"Yeah, daddy. Rin needs to eat dinner before sweets. Mommy says so."

"Oh, you two take the fun out of everything."

Rin ran over to her father and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry daddy. Rin didn't want to make you sad."

"Well, your hug has made me happy. Thank you my little flower."

Rin gave a huge grin and stood up. "Mommy, can I help make dinner?"

Kimi stood up. "Sure, I need all the help I can get to make your favorite dinner."

"YEAH! Pizza! Will it be pepperoni, mommy?"

"Yes, it is pepperoni."

Rin stopped before they got to the kitchen door. "Mommy, why does Rin smell smoke?"

"I don't smell anything."

Rin gave a nod and started following her mother again. They started the oven to get it heated up and Rin helped her mother put the sauce, cheese, and pepperoni on the all ready made pizza crust. Once the oven was all the way heated, they put in the homemade pizza and sat down at the table.

"That was fun mommy. When will food be ready?"

"In a little bit. The pizza needs to cook for awhile."

They sat around for a little while. Rin talked about how happy she was about her birthday, when Raidon burst in.

"The house is on fire and someone has put a dampening spell on my magic and most likely yours. I can't put it out. And it's a magically started fire. It will be only a matter of seconds before it completely consumes our house. We must get Rin out of here. We don't have any chance of getting ourselves out of here, but we can at least get Rin out. If I'm guessing correctly, her powers aren't being dampened like ours."

Rin started to cry. "Let me stay with you, please. Rin doesn't want to be all alone."

"Rin-chan, it's for the best. If you die, our enemy wins. You must survive Rin. You must." Raidon said softly. He then hurried towards the window and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"They must have a sealing spell on the windows and doors." Kimi said.

"You are probably right. Rin, I need you to get this window open."

"But how, daddy. Rin doesn't know how to use her powers."

"Just touch the window and say open. If they haven't dampened your powers, it will open for you."

"Okay, daddy. Rin will try." Her father held her by the window and she touched the window. "Open," she said, but nothing happened.

"Oh dear," said Kimi.

Rin wrinkled her eyebrows and nose in concentration. She glared at the window. "Rin commands you to open, stupid window." She muttered angrily and the window flew open.

Raidon and Kimi looked on in astonishment.

Raidon lowered Rin down on the other side of the window on the ground. "Now, Rin, run as fast as you can and learn how to use your powers or they will consume you."

Rin looked at her parents with tears in her eyes. "I love you daddy and mommy." She said softly, then she ran off, never looking back.

**End Flashback**

"So what happened after you ran from the house." Sesshoumaru asked as Rin finished her story.

"Well, I ended up running into the person who started the fire. It was his plan to kill off my parents and have me survive. He wanted to use my powers for his evil purpose…since I'm the strongest of our kind. He used me until I was old enough and escaped from him. He wouldn't give up however, so…finally I ended up killing him…on accident. Since that time, I put my own type of dampener on my powers so they only work to full capabilities in the circus's perimeter."

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said, "wait…did you just say you dampened your power?"

"Yes, that is why I'm not as powerful and have to be close to the circus to use it to the full extent. And no need to feel sorry for me, it's all in the past. No amount of apologizing from you will fix things. Anyways, I guess we will go somewhere else for dinner. How about my place and I'll cook you something?"

"Or we go to my place and you still cook something?" Sesshoumaru said in return.

Rin cocked her head to the side in thought. "Hmm. We will need to stop by a store…but I think your place is better than mine."

"Then it is settled. But first, we need to get to circus's perimeter so you can teleport us closer to my car."

Rin gave a nod. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him back towards the circus.

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Please RR. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Well, that was probably the best sushi I have ever had." Sesshoumaru said as he got up and started taking their dishes to the sink. Rin got up as well and carried what he didn't get to the sink. She then pushed him away from the sink and started getting the water ready for dish washing.

"I cooked dinner and I will clean dinner. Just sit back and relax."

Sesshoumaru stood beside her and started to clean dishes. "My mother taught me that women aren't slaves and that we men should help out in any way we can. You aren't going to make me disobey my dear mother, are you?"

Rin sighed. "Fine." She pushed him away from the soapy water and handed him a towel. "You can dry." She commanded.

He took the towel from her hand, their fingers touching. Rin blushed a light red and went to work washing dishes and handing them to Sesshoumaru for him to dry and put away. Every time their hands touched, Rin blushed.

Once they finished, Rin leaned back against the counter. "Thanks for helping."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod of his head. "So, what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Well, we could watch movies again. Or we could talk about…nonsense."

"Or we could go to my bedroom." Sesshoumaru said huskily.

Rin's eyes widened and her face turned a dark red. "Uh…maybe not that…one."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter, Rin. I didn't mean it in that way."

"Sure. Tell that to the change of your voice when you said that. I don't need to be a mind reader to know what you were meaning that time." Rin said as she pushed herself off the counter she was leaning on. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and put her hands on his chest. "But, I've always wondered what you look like with out your shirt on." She said softly, pulling away from him and started to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Why do you keep trying to get away?" He asked quietly. "Am I ugly? Do you find me repulsive?"

Rin looked up into his eyes. "It's neither of those. You are gorgeous and you are anything but repulsive. It's just…I haven't…trusted a man…since…my parents were killed and was used by that…horrible man."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "I understand your fear, but you can trust me. I will not hurt you or do anything to you without your permission." He said, with a little lie twisted into it.

Rin pulled her eyes away from his gaze. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I'm not ready yet…to trust a man. I want to trust you…it's just…"

"I understand Rin, but you will never get over it if you keep hiding away from men. The best way to get rid of them is to face your fears. We will take it slow if needs be, but you can trust me." He said and pulled her head back to face him. He wiped away the tears that started to form in her eyes. "You are beautiful Rin and I never want to change or destroy that beauty. I'll treat you well and I'll make sure…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Rin said quietly, her voice full of want.

Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle and pulled her head towards his and caught her lips with his own. The kiss quickly became heated and soon became all tongue. When Rin pulled away for air; Sesshoumaru's lips went down to Rin's neck and kissed her there. He then licked her from her neck to the tip of her ear. Meanwhile, Rin would sigh and moan with pleasure. Then they came back in to a long kiss once more.

Finally, after three minutes of repeating the same thing over and over, they both pulled away from each other. Rin's hair was a bit messed up, but Sesshoumaru's wasn't.

"I better get home." Rin said softly.

"You probably should. Want me to take you there?"

"Yes please. I'd appreciate it."

Sesshoumaru opened the house door for Rin and let her walk through. He closed it behind him and then opened the car door for Rin. Once Rin was in the car, he walked over to his side and got in. It was a silent drive to Rin's apartment.

Once they stopped in front of the apartment, Sesshoumaru looked towards Rin. "Thanks for the dinner and what came afterwards. And I'm sorry that you had to be reminded about your parents."

"I'm glad you liked my dinner and the…love making. Don't worry about the parent reminder. It's about time someone else knew. I probably have held it in long enough. Good night Sesshoumaru." She replied, then leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back and opened her car door. "And I'll try to get over my fear of men…for you." She got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. She soon disappeared from sight as she entered her apartment.

"Good night, my long lost Rin." He said softly and drove off towards his home.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked Rin as she walked into the apartment.

"I promised Sesshoumaru dinner, so I made him dinner."

"Apparently you two kissed too, judging by your disheveled appearance. Am I right?"

Rin gave a slight nod. "Yeah…anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Night…you'll have to give me the details sooner or later though. So plan on it."

Rin yawned, "all right I'll tell you sometime tomorrow. The best time would be during my lunch break."

"I'll be there." Kagome replied and watched as Rin went to her bedroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, she heard water start in Rin's bathroom for a shower.

Kagome went and got ready for bed as well.

* * *

Rin woke up to a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned and slowly got up. Once she got up out of bed, she walked over to her door and opened it. On the other side was Kagome.

"What are you doing, waking me up this early?"

"Well, for one…it isn't that early. You actually are late to work. And the other reason why I'm getting you up is that Sesshoumaru is here."

Rin looked over at her clock. It was 9:00. She was supposed to be at work by 7:00. "Yikes, I'm really late. I am so going to get fired."

"Fired? From a circus? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know…" Rin replied, "now get out so I can get ready, please."

"All right. Hurry up…I don't want to entertain Sesshoumaru to long." Kagome said leaving the room.

Rin shut the door and dashed over to her closet. She grabbed a short sleeve, knee length black dress. Then she went to her sock drawer, grabbed a pair of black socks, and put them on. She then put on almost knee high black boots on and hurried out of her room to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair smooth but decided not to put it up. Once she was completely ready, make-up and everything; she hurried to the front room.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were standing in an awkward silence.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up." Rin said to Sesshoumaru then she turned to face Kagome. "Will you be coming during my lunch break to see me and chat?"

Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru then back at Rin. "Nah. I'll talk to you another day."

"All right," Rin said. Then she and Sesshoumaru left to go to the circus.

* * *

Here's the next installment of Destiny. Hope you enjoyed and please RR.  



	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sesshoumaru and Rin sat silently in the car as Sesshoumaru drove towards the circus. Sesshoumaru was thinking about when would be the best time to mention to Rin that he was a vampire and Rin was wondering if she should take the dampener off of her powers. She was very suspicious about Sesshoumaru's secret and him having her promise not to use her magic on him with out his permission. Rin was the first one to break the tension.

"So, we've gone out to eat, seen a movie. Now what are we going to do this evening?" She asked looking over at Sesshoumaru's perfect features.

"Well, Rin…We could go to each others favorite places."

"That's a good idea. May I go first? I have the perfect place in mind."

"If you would like to go first, may I suggest it involve…your bedroom?"

Rin glared at Sesshoumaru. "May I suggest you stop thinking about me like that? You will find out what it involves this evening. Until then, why don't you explore the circus? I bet it is more interesting then watching me tell fortunes and read palms."

"Anything that involves you is more interesting then anything else. I haven't felt so happy since I lost the one I was betrothed too."

Rin's glare softened. "You were betrothed. What happened to her? Was she beautiful?"

Sesshoumaru pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. He turned it off then lay back and closed his eyes. "We knew each other since we were young and, of course, we hated each other for a long time. But then when we were older, we fell madly in love with each other and dated off and on for a year. Finally I asked her to marry me and we got engaged and set are wedding date. However, seventeen days later she got a horrible disease that had her bed ridden. She then died a month before our wedding date."

"Oh, that's so sad…it seems…so…never mind. You never answered my question. Was she beautiful?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and faced Rin, capturing her gaze in his own. "She was very beautiful. Looked an awful lot like you, she did. She smiled a lot like you do, as well."

"I'm sorry you lost the love of your life." Rin said softly, forcing her eyes away from his face so he wouldn't see her tear.

Sesshoumaru reached out and turned Rin to face him. "I may have lost her…but I have found you. You have changed me like she did." He wiped away her tears.

Rin smiled at him. "I…think…I need a day off from work. Can I borrow your cell phone?"

Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He handed it to Rin. Rin took it from him and dialed her boss's phone number.

"Hey, this is Rin. I need a day off." Rin said into the phone. She listened patiently. Then her mouth dropped. "What do you mean you don't want me to work until the last two days of the circus?" She asked. After a few moments, she spoke again, "I guess that I understand. Then I guess I won't see you till Thursday. Bye."

"What was that about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My boss thinks that my psychic tent doesn't need to be opened the whole time the circus is here. He says it is taking away people from the other attractions and needs to be closed for three days."

"Well, then. That gives us three whole days to spend time together and get you over your fear of men."

"I guess you could look at it that way. I would like one day to spend time alone."

"All right. Do you want to drive to this place of yours? Or should I?"

"I can drive your car?" Rin asked with a surprised and happy look on her face. "I've always wanted to drive a nice car like this. May I?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Just don't get in a wreck." He said as he got out of the car. Rin got out too and they switched sides. Sesshoumaru climbed in on the passenger side and Rin climbed in behind the wheel.

She touched the steering wheel gingerly. Then she touched the keys in the ignition and started the car. She took the car out of park and pushed her foot down on the gas. She was over the speed limit and she took her left and right turns a bit sharply. Sesshoumaru, not used to going this fast in a car, was gripping onto the seat's one arm rest and to the seat itself. In his mind he kept wishing that they wouldn't get in a wreck. He didn't want to lose his Rin again after finding her.

"Can't you slow down just a bit?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit panicky.

Rin glanced over at him for a second. "Afraid are you. I wouldn't worry too much. My magic gives me warnings in advance if I'm going to die. But I understand if you won't want me to drive again. Kagome won't let me driver her car anymore. It's also why I don't have a car of my own. My driving instructor said that I should never be allowed on the road. Sadly, he had to let me pass and get my license…however; he did make it so I can never own a car until I'm thirty."

"I think I see why. Will you please slow down? I really don't want to get in a wreck."

Rin slowed down to the proper speed and stopped driving so wildly. "Everyone takes the fun out of driving." She pouted. She soon came to a complete stop on the side of the road next to an arcade. "Here's my special place."

"An arcade?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit confused.

"Don't judge this place by the outside. It may look and seem like an arcade, but you must go inside." She said and then got out of the car. Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed the keys. He then got out of the car and followed Rin into the arcade building.

Once he got inside, his mouth dropped open. It was a roller-skating rink, not an arcade.

"I hope you can skate." Rin said happily and she hurried towards the place to pay and rent skates.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rin Kumori. It's been awhile since you've been here. I was beginning to think you had forgotten how to skate," said a guy with black hair and a small ponytail.

"Or maybe you scared her away with your perverted ways," said a women with brown hair.

Rin smiled widely. "You two are still the same as ever. Do you ever change?" She said.

"I have changed. But, Rin, will you do the honor and bear my child?"

Smack "That's it Miroku, I've changed my mind you and I are not going to get married after all." The women said stalking off.

"But my dear Sango, I was only joking." He called back then he turned to face Rin with a sad look on his face.

"It's your own fault." Rin said, "May I get two pairs of rollerblades?"

"Two pairs?" He asked.

"Yeah, for me and my date."

"Do my ears deceive me? Is the little nun actually out on a date with a male?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Miroku. I do have a date and his name is Sesshoumaru."

"Well, where is he, Rin? I won't believe you until I see him with my own eyes."

Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance. She turned around to find Sesshoumaru and saw him watching the skaters with a hungry look on his face. Rin eyes widened a bit, but it was as if Sesshoumaru knew she was looking at him because he immediately lost the look and turned to face her. Rin hurried and smiled then beckoned him over to the counter. He hurried over.

"What do you need Rin?" He asked, ignoring Miroku who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Miroku here needs to know your shoe size before he can get the right kind of rollerblades for you."

"Oh. I'm a size twelve." He said, facing Miroku.

Miroku gave a slight nod and as if in a daze, he walked dreamily towards the skates and grabbed a pair for Rin and Sesshoumaru. He walked back to them and handed the skates to them. "Here you go. Have a nice time."

"Thanks Miroku," Rin said. "Now you best go and apologize to Sango. And, you best overcome your bad habits if you ever want to get married to Sango."

Rin then grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him towards a bench so they could put them on. Once they were on, Sesshoumaru got up and helped Rin up then they went out onto the skating floor.

* * *

Well, more than halfway done with this story...well by 1 chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll update next week. Please RR...I'd really appreciate it.  



	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As soon as Rin's feet touched the skating floor, she was off doing tricks. Sesshoumaru was still on the carpeted floor. He had never been skating before. He thought it was a useless thing to learn how to do. Now, he was wishing he had because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Rin.

Rin soon stopped in the middle of the skating floor and looked for Sesshoumaru. She found him, still on the carpeted floor. _He must not know how to skate…or it's a trick for him to get me to hold his hand._ She thought. She decided it must be the first reason she came up with so she skated over to him.

Sesshoumaru watched her skate gracefully over to him. He frowned slightly, _she's going to laugh when she learns that I can't skate._

"Don't you know how to skate, Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I thought it was a useless thing to learn."

"But now you are wishing you had." Rin finished for him. "Well, now is a very good time to start learning." She stuck out her hand for him to take it. He grasped it, a bit tightly, and slowly stepped onto the skating floor. Immediately, he fell down with Rin falling down on top of him.

"Sorry." He said sadly.

Rin laughed softly. "Don't apologize silly. Everyone falls when they are first learning." Rin got up off of him and helped him to get up. Almost immediately, they fell down onto the floor once more. "Apparently I'm not strong enough to keep you up. Why don't we practice on the carpeted floor?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and they slowly got off of the skating floor and onto the carpeted floor.

Rin taught him as best as she could and once she thought he was ready, they tried the skating floor one more time. They were able to skate for a little while with out accident then once more Sesshoumaru fell, pulling Rin down on top of him. They both laughed and got over to the carpet as fast as they could, falling a few more times before they got there.

"That was fun," Rin said as they were taking off the skates and switching to their shoes.

"You think that falling is fun." Sesshoumaru said with a sour look. "I'm going to have a bruise after all those falls. You had it easy because you always fell on top of me and not onto the floor."

Rin gave a grin and took the skates back to the counter. "Thanks Miroku. We will be going now."

"See you around Rin." Miroku said.

"Yeah, right." Rin replied and she and Sesshoumaru left the skating place.

Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door for Rin. "You aren't going to drive anymore in my car." He stated.

"Aww, man. Another car I'm restricted to drive. Just my luck." She pouted as she got in.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and got in on the driver's side. "Where to now?" He asked her.

"We could go hang at my place. Kagome and Inuyasha are there. We could play 'Truth or Dare'…or any other teenager game. That's always fun."

"I've never played this 'Truth or Dare' game before."

Rin's mouth widened in shock, "you haven't played 'Truth or Dare' before. Well, that settles it. We are going to my place and convincing Inuyasha and Kagome to play 'Truth or Dare'."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the couch in the living room of Kagome and Rin's apartment. They weren't talking at the moment, just relaxing next to one another. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"This place is pretty small. How do you and Rin survive in such a small place?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not that bad, we don't have it like you do. You make more money in a day then we do in a month." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "You are right. So, what are we going to do? It will be boring to just sit here all day."

"I don't know. We could watch a movie or we could just chat about nothing or we could…" Kagome was interrupted by the door opening and revealing Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Or we could play 'Truth or Dare' since Sesshoumaru hasn't played it before." Rin said, finishing Kagome's sentence.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied, "I never really liked that game.

"Please," Rin begged, "your brother has never played it and I think he deserves a chance to play." Rin made big puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha tried to not let the puppy eyes affect him, but he wasn't strong enough to resist. He could tell that his brother couldn't resist them either. "Oh, all right. We can play 'Truth or Dare'."

Rin smiled and face Kagome. "Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome sighed, "I guess we can play it…but you so owe me Rin."

"Thank you. Okay, everyone sit down in a circle on the floor. I'll go and grab a bottle."

"What do you need a bottle for?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are playing 'Truth or Dare' with a bit of Spin the Bottle added to it." Rin replied and ran and got an empty old fashioned root beer bottle. Once she came back, she sat down in her spot, put the bottle in the middle, and the game began.

Kagome went first and spun the bottle. It landed on Sesshoumaru. "Truth or Dare?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin then looked at Kagome. "Uh…truth."

Kagome grinned. "I was hoping you would choose truth. So, Sesshoumaru, if you could do anything you wanted with Rin, what would you do?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru once more glanced at Rin and Rin blushed a deep beet red. "If I could do anything I wanted with Rin, we'd get to know each other better."

"In what way?" Kagome asked.

"You already asked your question." Rin interrupted. "It's your turn Sesshoumaru. Spin the bottle then ask the person it lands upon if they want truth or dare."

Sesshoumaru spun the bottle and watched it until it landed on Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha. Truth or Dare?" He asked a bit evilly.

Inuyasha glared. "Truth."

"How many girlfriends have you had? And who has been your favorite?"

Inuyasha glowered. "I've had two girlfriends and Kagome is my favorite." Inuyasha then spun the bottle and it landed on Rin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Rin said. "It's about time this game gets interesting."

"I dare you to stay at Sesshoumaru's place tonight and tomorrow night."

Rin gave a nod. "That's the best you could come up with, is it? Pretty pitiful." Rin spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome. "Truth or Dare?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Dare."

"You are a brave one, my friend. I dare you to kiss every guy in this room and then lick them on the nose."

"Rin!"

"You have to do it."

Kagome glared at Rin and went towards Inuyasha.

"Not that one first, you will start with Sesshoumaru and end with Inuyasha."

Kagome went over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then quickly put her tongue on his nose. Then she went over to Inuyasha. She gave him a longer kiss, but she still licked his nose quickly. Once she sat back down, she glared at Rin and spun the bottle. The bottle was about to land on Rin, but Rin used a hint of magic to make it move past her and it stopped on Inuyasha.

Kagome, not knowing that Rin caused it to not land on her, sighed and faced Inuyasha. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Inuyasha said.

"I dare you to…hug your brother and tell him how much you love having an older brother."

"I don't like that dare," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said at the same time.

"Too bad." Kagome said.

Inuyasha went over to his brother sulkily and gave him a quick hug. "I love having you as an older brother." Inuyasha growled with disgust and sat back down in his spot. He spun the bottle and it landed on Sesshoumaru. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"When will you let Rin know your secret?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"I'll tell her my secret soon." He answered back, just as smugly. "Next time, brother, if you want to know the exact answer…ask a better question." Sesshoumaru then spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you and Rin first meet?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, Rin had just bought her Gothic Clothing store and I was in a gothic stage then because I was dating Hojo at that time and he was a Goth back then. We were looking for gothic clothing when we saw Rin's store. So we walked in and got some gothic items. We went up to the counter to purchase our things. Anyways, the electricity went out. When it came back on…Rin and I just knew that we were going to be great friends. We've been close ever since then. She helped me to deal with losing Hojo and Kouga. And I helped her to deal with the loss of Naraku and Kohaku."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod as Kagome spun the bottle. The bottle spun for awhile, but it soon stopped, landing on Rin.

"Truth or Dare?"

Rin thought for a moment. "I choose…dare."

"I dare you that the two nights you spend at Sesshoumaru's. You two sleep in the same bed…"

"What?" Rin asked outraged. "That goes to far…you can't dare someone to…you know."

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to give you rules. The rules are…you have to wear pajamas and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Happy now?"

Rin sighed. "I guess. I…think that I'm done playing now."

Everyone else nodded. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome. "Thanks," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please RR.  



	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rin was standing awkwardly in the doorway to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She was wishing that she had never thought of the idea to play 'Truth or Dare', because thanks to her idea…she now had to spend two nights in the same bed as Sesshoumaru. Luckily, they would stay in their pajamas both nights. Right now, Sesshoumaru was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Rin was already in her pajamas trying to work up the courage to go inside of Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Soon she felt arm around her stomach.

"Nervous are we?" Sesshoumaru asked, his mouth by her ear.

"Y…yeah…" She replied, as she felt his breath on her ear.

Sesshoumaru pulled his arms away from her stomach and turned her around to face him. He pulled her chin up gently to look into his eyes. "You will be fine." Sesshoumaru said as he moved his free hand to caress her cheek. "You have really soft skin." He said softly, his voice full of want. He moved his fingers to her lips. "You also have beautiful red lips." He moved his hand to her hair. "And silky black hair." He felt his vampire blood heat up with want to taste her blood. It was a very strong feeling, so strong he immediately pulled away from her so he wouldn't take her then and there. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." He said.

Rin looked at him a bit confused, "what just happened there?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." He said. "Come on. We need to get some sleep."

They both walked over to his bed and laid down. In a few minutes, Rin was sound asleep. Sesshoumaru watched her stomach rise and fall with every breath. He felt her heart beat as it softly vibrated the bed. His vampire blood was getting hotter and hotter with every beat…hungry and wanting her blood. Once it got to strong for him, he hurried and got out of the bed.

"I must go and find something to eat or I'm going to do something I will regret later." He said softly to himself and quickly left the room.

He went to his slaves, Kohaku and Naraku. "Which one is willing to give themselves to me?" He asked.

"I will master," Kohaku said baring his neck in submission. Sesshoumaru was immediately on Kohaku and drank all of his blood then had Naraku cut of Kohaku's head and bury them separately.

Then Sesshoumaru went to his brother's house and knocked on the window to Inuyasha's bedroom. Soon, Sesshoumaru came to regret doing that because both Inuyasha's and Kagome's head were up, looking at the window. Inuyasha got up and went to the window, blocking Kagome's view of Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha whispered, just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear and no one else.  
"What's he doing here Inuyasha on you balcony that is two stories up from the ground?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit with fear. "What we going to do? He whispered again to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said let me handle this. He then pushed Inuyasha to the side and walked over to Kagome. "I have some powers like your friend Rin. I'm able to fly short distances, such as from the ground to my brother's balcony." He said with conviction.

"There is more to it than that, isn't there? Tell me the truth Sesshoumaru. It's about time my friend and I know more about you." Kagome said angrily.

Sesshoumaru stood still thinking. Finally he came to a decision. "I'll tell you. But not until you take a blood oath that you won't tell anyone. Not even Rin."

"No way. You'll tell me the truth, but I want to be able to tell whoever I want." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru stepped towards Kagome until he was inches away. "Don't make me do something I know I am going to regret."

"Sesshoumaru! No!" Inuyasha said, putting himself in between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "I won't allow it."

"It's too late. I will not have your love ruining my chances with Rin. This is the only way. So step aside." Sesshoumaru growled.

"No. You will have to go through me first."

"Fine, if that is what I must do. I will do it. But don't worry, Inuyasha…it won't hurt too much and…you will be able to travel during the day since whoever I turn has the same ability to walk in the day as I have."

"W…What are you…talking…about?" Kagome asked, suddenly afraid.

"Kagome, my brother is a…" Inuyasha started but wasn't able to finish because Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha unconscious.

"Forgive my brother. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm in a tight grip. "However, he was going to say that I am a vampire."

"My…my friend has been…dating a…vam…vampire." Kagome said in shock and fainted.

"Well, that makes things easier." He said and he drank all of Kagome's and his brother's blood. "You will become vampires this night and you won't be able to tell Rin anything about me…or should I say us." Sesshoumaru touched his brother's head. "You will know what to do and now you can have Kagome forever."

Sesshoumaru then left to get back to his home before Rin woke up.

* * *

Rin woke up to horrible pain the next morning. "Kagome." She said softly. "What happened to you?" She turned over to see Sesshoumaru by her side, fast asleep. Rin got up silently and tumbled to the bathroom, still in a lot of pain. She shut the door and locked it then went over to the toilet and threw-up. "Pain, so much pain." She whimpered. "I must cut the connection between Kagome and me before it overwhelms me." She concentrated as hard as she could even though she was in so much pain and muttered some words. Once she finished the pain immediately disappeared. She then left the bathroom and went back to Sesshoumaru's bed.

Sesshoumaru was laying there with his eyes open in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I am now. Thanks for worrying…something happened to Kagome…but I don't know what."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I doubt it was anything life threatening." Sesshoumaru said softly. "Come and lay back down with me."

Rin got on to the bed and cuddled up closer to Sesshoumaru. "Are you alright? You were acting pretty weird last night."

"I'm fine."

"That's good. So where is your favorite spot?" She asked.

"Right here."

"We can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's a way to be lazy. And for other reasons."

"We'll stay here for awhile then I have something I want to show you."

"All right," Rin said sleepily and soon fell back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled and closed his eyes too.

* * *

Here you go. The next chapter. Anyways...I've gotten a job...however it uses the internet...at home...so I'll be able to keep updating every week. But Soon I will also be starting College. So we shall see. I'm also having writer block. But here you go and please RR.  



	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. "Oh, my head. My body." She muttered.

"Good your up, I was worried about you." Inuyasha said, holding out a cup. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about my brother. But…he made me promise and if you break a promise with my brother…well…this happens."

"What happens?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…Kagome…you and I…we are no longer…human. We're…uh…vampires now…thanks to my brother."

"But, I can't be a vampire…I'm afraid of vampires. I'm afraid of any type of magic…related…things." Kagome freaked out.

Inuyasha went over to her and put his now clawed hand on her clawed hand. "It will be all right, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "I trust you Inuyasha…but what about Rin. Rin hates vampires more than I do."

"Why? I need to know so I can warn Sesshoumaru."

"I…best tell him personally. I'm pretty sure Rin has told him the story of her parents. He'll understand better then you will."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll call him." Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's phone number. He then handed it to Kagome.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said angrily on the phone. "You are going to wake up Rin, she's sleeping."

"Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome. Will you go somewhere private? I have something very important to tell you." She said into the phone.

"Sure," he said, "wait a minute."

Kagome listened to the sound on the other end of Sesshoumaru moving. Then she heard a door shut.

"Okay, what is so important you bugged me about?" He asked angrily.

"Maybe I won't tell you if you are going to be so rude of it, you monster." Kagome yelled into the phone.

"You are a monster too…as I seem to recall."

"All because of you. Now listen up, you idiotic vampire. Rin hates vampires."

"What? Why?"

"She told you the story about her parents, didn't she?"

"Yea, she did. What about it?"

"Did she mention the guy she killed?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said impatiently.

"Well, that guy, was a wizard turned vampire. That's why she hates vampires."

"Well, that made things more complicated." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Did you think it would be easy after all the things you have seen she could do?"

"I guess not. Uh…………………thanks……………..thanks for telling me."

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe you should practice being grateful more often if it is that hard to thank someone. I'll let you go before Rin wakes up. Please don't tell her what happened to me."

"Do you think I plan too?" Sesshoumaru said and he hung up.

Kagome stomped off to Inuyasha and handed him the phone angrily. "Your brother is mean, stupid, and totally crazy. I don't see what Rin even sees in that twit."

"I agree with you 100, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Yeah…I am…I just don't think I'm ready to taste blood yet."

"Me neither, but we do need to eat." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went back into his room after the phone call and saw Rin was up. 

"Rin, that was Kagome. She and Inuyasha are fine, so don't worry about them. How are you?"

"I've been better. So, we've spent time in your favorite spot…didn't you say you had something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, yeah. Here." He held out a blindfold. "You will have to put this on."

Rin sighed. "Could you put it on for me?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and moved so he was standing behind her. He gently put it on but made sure it completely covered her eyes. "Can you see anything?" Sesshoumaru asked as he waved his clawed hand in front of her blindfolded face.

"No, I can't see anything but I do feel the breeze from some type of movement in front of my face."

"You're good," Sesshoumaru replied as he lowered his hand. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

He guided her through his house to the backdoor without her bumping into anything. He then opened the door and led her outside to a wall with a door. He opened the door and walked into the enclosed area. He then took of the blindfold on Rin.

Rin gasped in surprise at what she saw. They were inside a flower garden. Millions of flowers were everywhere. Every single kind in the world was in the garden.

"It's beautiful." She said. "Do you take care of these flowers yourself?"

"Yes, I do. Have I done a good job?"

Rin nodded and walked over to be closer to the flowers. She touched every flower.

Sesshoumaru watched as she touched every flower and watched in amazement as every flower perked up after being touched. "Is this another one of your powers?"

Rin turned to look at him and gave a smile. "You noticed huh? Most people don't. Yea, this is one of my powers I let stay strong wherever I am."

"You mean you didn't put the dampener on this power?"

"No, I figured this power wouldn't do any damage to anyone. I just have to be careful what I touch when people are around. For example, if I touch a dead tree…it would come back to life."

"Ah, I see why you would have to be careful." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to Rin. "Do you like me, Rin?"

Rin looked up into his eyes. "Well, I have gotten to know you better. I do like you as a friend…but I don't think that is what you are asking is it? I…don't know if I…like you…or not. You just…seem so…mysterious. Give me a few more days."

"All right." Sesshoumaru replied, a bit sad.

Rin went back to touching every flower. When she finally finished she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "You could do a bit better at caring for these flowers better, but you have done a better job than most people." Rin's stomach growled. "Well, I guess it is time for lunch."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. He offered his arm. Rin paused for a moment then took it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You are a good cook." Rin complimented as she finished eating lunch that Sesshoumaru made.

"That's good. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to cook you something as good as you cooked me."

Rin rolled her eyes. "That's a stupid thing to worry about. But thanks for cooking this food," she said and got up. She took her dishes to the sink and grabbed a towel to dry. "Your turn to wash." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru carried his dishes to the sink, got the water ready, and started washing. He then handed the dishes to Rin to dry and put away. Soon, Rin started playing around with her powers and had the towel dry off the plates by itself. She had the finished dishes fly to where the belonged.

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement. "Can you do more than just that?" He asked.

"Of course," Rin replied. "If you will let me…"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and stepped away from the sink. Soon the dirty dishes were washing and rinsing themselves. Then the rinsed off dishes went to the drying towel, got dried, and went to their correct places. It went slowly at first then Rin muttered a few words and it got faster. Soon all the dishes were done and put away. The towel landed on the counter and the water in the sink went down the drain.

Rin gave a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Now, I have another place I want to show you. Follow me."

He walked off with Rin following behind him. They soon stopped in front of a door. He opened it and inside was the library.

"Wow, this library is huge." Rin said in amazement. She looked at all of the titles. They weren't in any sort of order. "You need to organize these so you can find what you want easily." She then muttered a few words and the books started flying all around then she muttered a few more words. They started to go back onto the shelves, but Sesshoumaru noticed that they were going back on the shelves in alphabetical order by author's last names. He watched in amazement as each book went back on the shelves.

"Your powers seem stronger." He mentioned to Rin.

"I…think…it's this house. It's…like…the circus's boundary."

"Well, I guess this proves that this house is…haunted." Sesshoumaru said, trying to hide his nervousness.

Rin sighed. "You're still afraid of me, aren't you? I promised I wouldn't use any magic on you and I will keep that promise until you free me from it."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and turned his attention back to the books. There were only a few books left.

Once the books were finished with their reorganizing, Rin sat back in a chair she had magically appeared. "Wow that sure tired me out."

"Want me to carry you to bed?" He asked.

"No, I'll just sit here for a little while then I will be fine."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and sat down at the chair by the desk. "So, Rin. Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Not that I can think of, at the moment."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Where are me going, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, hating having to wear the blindfold again.

"It's a good place to have fun…but I don't want you to know where we are going until we get there."

"I could always use my powers to see what my eyes can't."

"You can, but I doubt you would ruin my fun just to be able to know where we are going."

"It's seems like you know me pretty well." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru grinned. "We have spent 5 days together. And like I said earlier…it's as if we have known each other longer than 5 days."

Rin gave a nod and waited for the car to stop.

Sesshoumaru soon parked in a parking lot to a bowling alley. He got out of the car and went over to Rin's side and opened the door. He then helped her out and led her to the door. Once they were to the door, he moved his hand to the blindfold and took it off.

"We're going bowling!" Rin yelled happily, "I haven't been bowling since I was 16."

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we go inside?" He asked opening the door.

"Yes we shall go in." Rin replied mocking his voice.

"You dare to mock me?" Sesshoumaru asked with a feigned look of astonishment in his eyes.

"Yes, good sir. I do dare to mock you. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I could tickle you. Or I could kiss you until you can't think. Or I could whip your butt in bowling."

Rin faked a look of fear. "I quiver in my boots." She said. "I'd like to see you try and beat me in bowling."

"I bet you dinner that I can." Sesshoumaru replied with confidence.

"And I bet you dinner that you can't."

"The bet is on."

Rin walked in and Sesshoumaru followed right behind her. Sesshoumaru paid for bowling and they got their shoes. They walked over to their lane, put on their shoes, and found a bowling ball. Once they had everything, Rin went first.

Rin was about to bowl when Sesshoumaru went over to her. "No using your powers." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"Fine," Rin said back.

Sesshoumaru went to sit back down and Rin bowled.

The bowling ball went perfectly down the middle and made a strike.

Rin walked over to where they were to sit. Sesshoumaru and Rin passed each other.

"Did you use magic to do that?" He asked.

"Nope, I won't this whole game." Rin said then she finished her walk to her seat.

Sesshoumaru picked up his bowling ball and threw it down the lane. It started on the right side but curved to the middle and made a strike.

As Sesshoumaru and Rin passed each other, Sesshoumaru smirked at Rin and Rin rolled her eyes back at him. Rin grabbed her bowling ball and threw it down the lane. The ball started on the left side, went almost all the way to the right side and back to the middle before it got to the pins. Once more, Rin got a strike.

"You used magic," Sesshoumaru accused as the passed each other again.

"I did not." Rin replied back.

Sesshoumaru bowled and got a strike. They kept bowling. Rin would get a strike, Sesshoumaru would then get one. When they got to their last frame, Rin and Sesshoumaru were tied with all strikes.

It was now Rin's final turn up to bowl. She picked up the ball and rolled it straight down the middle and got a strike. She then bowled again and left one pin up. With her final bowl of the last frame, she got a spare.

"Well, if you get all three strikes then I guess you win." Rin said gloomily.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked up to bowl. All three times he knocked them all down.

"Well, I guess you owe me dinner." Sesshoumaru said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah." Rin replied. "Let's go get dinner."

* * *

Here's the next chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed. I start college tomorrow...so we shall see how much I'll be able to update. And don't bet on any new stories for awhile. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sesshoumaru and Rin stepped outside of Tony Roma's. They had just finished dinner. Sesshoumaru tried to pay for dinner, but Rin wouldn't let him because he won the bet.

"Thanks for dinner, Rin. Now back to my place. Should we watch a movie then go to bed?"

"Sure," Rin said, grateful that this was the last night of the Dare from their game he day before.

"Ok. Do you still want to see 'When A Stranger Calls'?"

Rin nodded.

"We will need to stop by Blockbuster then." Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door for Rin.

Rin got in and waited for Sesshoumaru to get in. Once he was in Rin looked over at him. "Thanks for the fun day. If it's all right with you, I'd like to spend time alone tomorrow."

"That's understandable since we have done something together since last Friday. Tomorrows you're last day off, isn't it?"

Rin nodded.

Sesshoumaru stopped at Blockbuster, quickly got a movie, and got back in the car and drove the rest of the way to his house. He then opened the door for Rin and they both went inside. Sesshoumaru put the movie in while Rin sat down on the right side of the loveseat. After Sesshoumaru got the movie in, he went and cooked some popcorn and poured two drinks. He then took them back to the room and sat them down on the coffee table. Once he was sitting on the left side of the loveseat, he started the movie.

Once again, Rin buried her head into Sesshoumaru's shoulder every time a scary part was happening and eventually, Rin started to cuddle against Sesshoumaru. Seven minutes till the end of the movie, Rin fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stopped the movie, gently moved Rin till she was on top of him, and he slowly stood up.

He carried her to his bed and laid her down. He left her in her clothes and he lay down besides her after he put on his pajamas. Rin automatically scooted over on the bed to cuddle with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair once, and then he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Rin stretched as she woke up the next morning. She turned to face Sesshoumaru and watched his chest as it rose and fell in a beautiful rhythm. She then got out of the bad as gently and quietly as she could so she would not wake him. After she succeeded in getting out of the bed without waking up Sesshoumaru, she walked quietly into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. She cooked sausage, bacon, and eggs. She made sure she didn't completely cook all of the sausage because she noticed that Sesshoumaru never ate any meat that was fully cooked. She used her magic to quietly set the table. She also made some orange juice and pulled out a bottle of some type of liquid for Sesshoumaru. Once she finished cooking and had everything set up, she walked back to Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

Sesshoumaru was still asleep, but his breathing rhythm had changed…signifying that he was close to waking up.

Rin walked over to him and sat down gently on the side of the bed. She then leaned her head down till her face was inches away from his. Pausing just for a moment, she glanced to his eyes to see if they had opened. They had not. Then Rin bent the rest of the way and kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips. She was pulling up when strong arms pulled her back down. Sesshoumaru had awakened and wasn't planning on letting the kiss stop just yet.

Sesshoumaru soon had pulled Rin over him and now had her underneath him on the bed. They soon pulled away for breath and Sesshoumaru moved his lips to Rin's neck. He was about to bite when he remembered it wasn't yet time for that. Instead he kissed her there and sucked gently on her flesh…creating a hickey. Rin moaned slightly in pleasure.

Soon they were back kissing each other on the lips. Finally after a few minutes, Sesshoumaru got up and off of the bed.

"Our food is probably cold now," Rin said, a little disheveled.

"You cooked breakfast?" He asked, a bit surprised that he didn't wake up when she left the bed.

"Yea, I made breakfast. We better go and eat it."

Sesshoumaru helped Rin off of the bed and they walked, hand in hand, to the dinning room to eat.

After they finished eating breakfast, Rin quickly cleaned up while Sesshoumaru left to get dressed. When Rin finished with cleaning the dishes, she went down the hall to wait outside Sesshoumaru's bedroom to get her clothes once he finished dressing. However, as soon as she was in front of the bathroom door, the door opened quickly and she was pulled in by Sesshoumaru's hands.

The bathroom was filled with steam from the shower. Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around Rin and was holding her close to him.

"You are so beautiful, Rin." Sesshoumaru said lustfully. "I wish you would stay."

Rin tried to pull away, but he held onto her tight. "Sesshoumaru…" Was all she was able to say.

Sesshoumaru knew what she was about to say, so he let go and gave her a soft push towards the door. Rin, realizing what he did, quickly opened the door and left. She went into the library and sat down to slow down her heart from the excitement.

A little while later, Sesshoumaru walked into the library…fully dressed in dark blue jeans and a gray T-shirt.

"Get your clothes, then I'll take you to your apartment." He said.

Rin nodded and left the library to grab her clothes. Before she grabbed her clothes, she used her magic to change what she wore yesterday. Yesterday, she had worn a black T-shirt with tan hip huggers. Now she was wearing a light blue T-shirt and black jeans.

Once Rin had all of her stuff, she walked to the front door to see Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. He opened the door, let her go out, then hurried and opened the car door for her. When Rin was in, he shut and got in the car on the driver's side. He then drove her to her apartment.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update. Here is the next chapter.  



	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rin leaned back on Kagome and her couch. She was happy to be alone and resting on a chair. Kagome had left a message on the answering machine saying that she wouldn't be back till three and that she wanted to have a girl chat with Rin. It was now two fifty-five. Rin was expecting Kagome to be home any minute now. She didn't know if she was ready to tell all to Kagome about her and Sesshoumaru. In fact, she was a bit nervous at what her friend might say when she heard what has happened between her and Sesshoumaru.

Finally she heard a car pull up on the road and her magic told her immediately that Kagome was home. There was one thing that Rin felt that was different then what Kagome usually felt like. Rin tried to search hard for what was changed, but she kept getting blocked by something Rin couldn't identify.

Kagome opened the door and walked in. "Hello." She said cheerfully.

"What did you and Inuyasha do while I was away?" Rin asked.

"We just spent time together. We saw a movie, went miniature golfing, and…slept together."

"That's got to be it then," Rin muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked even though she heard every word, thanks to her acute vampire hearing.

"Nothing." Rin replied.

"What about you and Sesshoumaru?"

"We went roller skating, bowling, watched a movie, and ate. He also showed me his library and flower garden."

"Sounds like you had a good time. How was night time?"

Rin blushed a bit. "It was…nice…"

"Did you do anything?"

"No."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Y…Yea…"

"I knew it. Inuyasha owes me."

Rin rolled her eyes, "you made a bet on us kissing. You guys are pathetic."

"Thanks," Kagome said, offended.

"Your welcome." Rin replied back folding her arms.

"You go back to work tomorrow, right?"

"Yea and the circus's last day is Friday. It closes at noon then."

"Then you'll go back working at your clothing store?"

"Maybe…"

"How much do you like Sesshoumaru?"

Rin thought for a moment. "I know this may seem strange to you, but…I think I've known him before we even met at that bar almost a week ago."

"That is a bit strange, but that didn't answer my question."

"All right. I'll answer that crazy question. I really like Sesshoumaru. But I think we need to get to know each other a bit better."

"But, Rin…you've spent a lot of days together and you said so yourself, that it feels like you two have known each other before you even met. Perhaps you are soul mates. And do you want to keep each other waiting even longer for one another. Besides, I doubt Sesshoumaru will want to stay single for ever. When Inuyasha and I have seen you together…well…we have seen the way you look at each other and the way you act around each other." Kagome stated.

Rin sighed. "I…I…don't know…what to do."

Kagome went over on to the couch and put her arm around Rin. "You've been like a sister to me Rin and I'm sure I have been like a sister to you. Trust me, when I say to follow your feelings."

Rin smiled slightly. "Thanks, for always being there Kagome." Rin then pulled away from Kagome. "I'm a bit tired, I'm going to take a nap."

Kagome gave a nod. "Rest well."

Rin walked away to her bedroom. When she got there, she fell back on to her bed and fell asleep.

Once Kagome was sure Rin was a sleep, she went to the door and opened it. She beckoned two bats to come in. Once the two bats were inside, they transformed into Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Well, first off, Inuyasha you owe me. Second, Sesshoumaru, Rin certainly does love you, but I'm afraid that once she figures out what you are…all of that will change."

"If that does happen, then I will have to change her against her will."

"But what about her magic?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked together.

"Don't worry about that. I got her to make a magical binding promise that she won't use her magic on me unless I allow it and if she tries…she will lose her magic."

"Wow, I never thought you were that smart." Inuyasha said, earning a whack on his head by Sesshoumaru.

"You two better go now."

"What about Rin reading your thoughts?"

"She only reads my thoughts when I'm going to spend time with a guy. Other than that, she never reads my mind."

"Ok, I hope you are sure." Inuyasha said.

Kagome opened the door and they transformed back into bats and flew away.

* * *

That evening, Kagome went out to eat with Inuyasha so Rin cooked food for herself. She ate it in the other room on the couch and turned on a movie. She had chosen the movie 'Runaway Bride'. She loved the movie, because it always seemed to remind her of herself and her fear of 'commitment'. She ignored the telephone when it rang, knowing that it was Sesshoumaru calling and she didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

When the movie ended, she cleaned up from her mess and went to her bedroom. She got ready for bed in her red silk pajamas and laid back on her bed. She stared at the picture of her great, great, great grandmother Katrina for a long while, willing it to move like it had the Friday before…when she was about to leave to set up the tents.

"Were you trying to tell me something then, or was that just my imagination?" She whispered silently to the picture. She then turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried to call Rin but didn't get an answer. Being just a bit worried, he left his place and flew over to hers in the form of a bat. When he got there, he transformed into fog and entered her house and then turned back into a bat and hid in the shadows. He saw Rin watching 'Runaway Bride' and eating dinner. When the movie ended, he watched her clean up her dirty dishes then silently followed her to her bedroom. He once more watched her get dressed (still perverted). He then watched as she laid back and stared at the picture that had looked at him the Friday before.

"Were you trying to tell me something then, or was that just my imagination?" He heard her whisper.

_She was telling me something_, Sesshoumaru thought after she fell asleep.

Instead of leaving, he stayed…in bat form…for the night. He left before the sun came up the next morning.

* * *

I hate school. School always takes away all my reviewers. Anyway, here is the next chapter for all those who have time to read it. 


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Rin woke up early and quickly got dress. She hurried and put on make-up, then she grabbed a Poptart and hurried towards the circus…just to make sure she would be on time.

She was halfway to the circus when she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around to see Sesshoumaru right behind her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I about used my magic on you." Rin said, turning away angrily and stalking off.

Sesshoumaru kept up with her easily. "I'm sorry." He said.

Rin turned on him. "Yea…I get the feeling that you want me to not have my magic. Having me promise not to read your thoughts and not allowing me to use my magic on you unless I have your permission. What are you hiding anyways?" Rin said angrily.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her calmly. "We all have our secrets, Rin. Aren't we allowed that…even from you mind readers?"

Rin turned away once more. "I just think you are being paranoid."

"What happened to the Rin I have gotten to know since last Friday?" He asked gently.

Rin didn't reply, she just kept walking. As soon as she got to the place where her powers were strong, she transported herself into her tent. Then she used her magic to set up her tent and opened it for the public.

By lunch time, Rin had cooled down from her run in with Sesshoumaru earlier. She had told the fortunes of twenty people that morning and was a bit exhausted. She closed her tent up for lunch and went to the Medieval Burger.

"Good afternoon Rin." The manager said. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

"I'm doing as good as can be expected. I've been meaning to ask you something. What was that crucifix necklace for?"

"Oh, nothing. You can just throw it away. I didn't mean for it to go to you."

"Oh…okay. I'll have a double cheeseburger with barbeque sauce and ketchup."

"Okay…not your usual order, but all right."

Rin walked over to a table and sat down. Sesshoumaru soon sat down in front of her.

"Sorry for this morning." Rin apologized. "I didn't get much sleep because I had this feeling that something or someone was watching me."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I forgive you. Want to do something tonight?"

"Yea, that would be great."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, why don't we go out to eat at a restaurant of your choice? Then after that, go to a place where I choose.

"All right, as long as it doesn't involve skating."

"I promise, it won't involve any skating."

"Thanks. I'll meet you at your tent when you finish working." He said and left.

"Here's your food, miss…you're the psychic aren't you?" A boy said, setting down Rin's food.

"Yea, I'm the psychic. You must be new here."  
"Yup, I just started yesterday. Uh…It's my lunch break and I was…uh wondering if you would…read my future…if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure." Rin said nicely and she closed her eyes. "You will work for this circus at the Medeival Burger for a few years. Eventually, you will gain psychic powers and…take…my…place as…psychic." Rin opened her eyes.

"Wow." The boy said softly.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"My name is Mareo, Mareo Ryoku."

"That name suits you well. Rare Power…Uncommon Power…Mareo Ryoku, the fortune I told you will come true. So be wise young Mareo and may you learn to control your power once have it."

Mareo gave a nod. "Thank you." He said and went back to work.

Rin thought for a moment over what she had foretold. "I guess that I will stop working here now or in a few years." She then ate her sandwich and left for her tent to continue on with her fortune telling.

* * *

Rin sighed as she closed up her tent. She used her magic to tidy up what little she had, then went outside. Waiting for her was Sesshoumaru, he was wearing black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Rin looked down at she was wearing. She had on black jeans as well, but was wearing a blood red t-shirt.

"Well, we sort of match." Rin said, "may I?"

"May you what?"

She motioned at his clothes.

"Sure, why not. Make us match if you must."

Rin used her magic and turned his navy blue t-shirt into a blood red t-shirt as well. "That color looks good on you." She said softly.

_You have no idea,_ Sesshoumaru thought. "Shall we go, milady?" He asked, offering his arm.

"We shall go, my lord." Rin replied softly. Then they walked to the parking lot.

Once they got to the parking lot, Sesshoumaru once more helped Rin into the car then got in himself. They were silent the whole drive.

After a few minutes in the car, Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot for Sizzler. Sesshoumaru helped Rin out of the car and they headed into the restaurant.  
They were immediately seated since Sesshoumaru reserved them a table. They both ordered water and Sirloin steaks…Rin's medium well and Sesshoumaru's rare.

Once they had the food, they ate in silence…enjoying every bite. Once they were done eating, Sesshoumaru paid the bill and the tip, then they left.

"Where are we going now?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin once they were in the car.

"We are going to the park and stargaze. And…we will camp out there in the designated camping area."

"Won't we need supplies?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope, while at the circus…I used my magic to magically put all that we need in the trunk of your car."

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. "All right let us go."

When they got to the park, Sesshoumaru and Rin set up the tent…and the rest of their stuff. Then they walked to a hill with a blanket. Once they found the perfect spot to star gaze, Rin laid down the blanket. Sesshoumaru and Rin both laid down and looked up into the sky.

* * *

Story is getting closer to being finished. Ch 19 and 20 are the last chapters. I might post an epilogue but I might not. Please RR. 


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Why don't we try to find shapes in the stars?" Rin asked, a hint of her childhood coming out in her voice. "My mom and dad used to do it with me before they died and then I would do it by myself whenever I felt alone."

"Okay, you go first."

Rin stared up into the sky. She muttered a few words and all of the lights, close by, went out so the stars could be well seen. She then scanned the sky for shapes. Finally, she found one. "I found stars that make the shape of the a wolf howling at the moon."

"I see it," Sesshoumaru said. "I see the shape of a bat between the wolf and the moon."

"Ah, I see it. Maybe the wolf is howling at the bat for getting in the way of the moon. I see the shape of a man and a woman kissing."

"I…I don't see it." Sesshoumaru said, scanning the sky.

Rin leaned over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss then Rin pulled away. "Now do you see it?" Rin asked mischievously.

"Yea. I see a hula dancer."

"I see it too. I see a…um…I don't know."

"I see a vampire." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"I don't see it. I see a woman whose hair is blowing in the wind."

"To me, I see a woman whose beauty far surpasses that of any other." Sesshoumaru said looking at Rin.

Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru. "I see a man who tries too hard to capture a woman's heart."

"Really, is that what you truly see?"

"Yea, that is what I truly see. You have already captured my heart."

"But…" he whispered, "will I be able to keep it?"

"I…don't know…" Rin replied back.

In just a few seconds, Sesshoumaru and Rin were kissing passionately. Sesshoumaru was on top of Rin. Soon, their tongues wrestled for their place. After awhile, Sesshoumaru pulled away for breath. Rin gasped for breath as well.

"I…uh…think…that…we…should…go to…the…tent…" Rin said, out of breath.

"I…agree…" Sesshoumaru replied. He then got up and lifted Rin up into his arms. Then he carried her to the tent to finish what they started underneath the stars.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up to find Rin cuddling close by him. He smiled slightly, but then it turned to a frown when he thought of what he was planning to do today. Not wanting that time to come faster he closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. It was useless, after last night, he was finding it hard to control the beast inside him from taking Rin without at least asking for her permission. He reopened his eyes and looked over at Rin and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. He watched as her heart beat to a different rhythm than that of her breathing. He wanted to turn her, but he controlled himself.

_It won't be too much longer,_ he told himself, _until she and I can be together forever._ He sighed slightly as the beast backed down, knowing that it would get what it wanted soon.

Rin opened up her eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Good morning." She said softly as she got up. She used her magic to change her clothes. She was now wearing the same thing she wore to help set up the circus. "We better hurry. I don't want to be late my last day of this year's circus."

Sesshoumaru nodded and got up. Rin left the tent so he could get dressed. Once Sesshoumaru was dressed and outside, they worked together to pack up their stuff. When they finished, they both got into the car and Sesshoumaru drove to the circus.

Rin used her magic once they got to the circus to get rid of their camping gear. Then she got out of the car. Sesshoumaru quickly got out too.

"Can I stay with you all day?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit seductively.

"Of course. But you'll have to be invisible."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod.

Rin grabbed his hand and teleported him and her to her tent. Once there, Rin once again made herself levitate to be face to face with Sesshoumaru. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on each cheek and whispered a few words. Sesshoumaru then felt a tingling sensation go through his entire body once more. Rin then moved a foot back and lowered herself to the ground.

"Don't I get a real kiss this time?"

Rin looked him up and down. "Nah, I think what you got last night was enough. Now go sit over in the corner, I have work to do."

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin were at Kagome and Rin's apartment. Rin was resting from using her magic to help the circus pack up so it could go to its next destination. It had once again token up all her strength.

"I don't think I'll help the circus anymore." Rin said.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Well, yesterday…I foretold that this young man was going to take my place in a few years. And, I'm getting tired of telling fortunes for everyone who comes."

"But the circus heightens your powers, won't you miss that."

"No, not really. And if I every need to heighten my powers, I can always go to your place or my store. Anywhere that's rumored to by haunted and full of supernatural things heighten my power. And, if I wanted to, I could take the dampener of my powers then they will always be heightens."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru said.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Rin asked cuddling up to Sesshoumaru's muscular chest.

"Well, there are many things we could do." He replied.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well…nah…dumb idea."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to go back to the first place we met and rent the VIP area?"

"Hmm…I…like that idea. I've never been in the VIP area. But only if you promise not to drink alcohol, I hate the smell of alcohol breath."

"Agreed. Let's go……………………………after I do something I need to do. I'll be back by seven to pick you up."

"Ok," Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru left.

"I hope seven hurries up and come."

* * *

Sesshoumaru, needing to feed himself a bit so he could control his thirst until Rin either agreed to become a vampire or didn't.

He went to the house of the manager. The manager was asleep. Sesshoumaru moved the manager's head to expose the throat then bit down and drunk some blood.

* * *

Well folks, the second to last chapter is here. Sad ain't it. It's almost finished. I decided not to put up the epilogue I wrote...because its kind of dumb, strange, and doesn't fit to well. Anyone is welcomed to write a sequal to this becuase I will not. I'm having a major writing block when it comes to Sess/Rin Fanfiction. Sorry, die hard fans...if I have any. Well, TTFN. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sesshoumaru and Rin were in the VIP area at the bar where they first met. Sesshoumaru was eating a rare steak and Rin was eating a chicken sandwich and fries.

"Rin, I love you." Sesshoumaru said.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru." Rin said back.

"I'm glad you feel the same way about me."

Rin smiled.

"Rin, I have something I must tell you."

"What's that?"

"My secret."

"O…kay. What is it?"

"Rin…I'm a…vampire." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Rin immediately was up on her feet. "Noooo…you can't be." She whispered backing away.

"Rin, become a vampire with me. We could be together forever."

"NO! NEVER! I WILL NEVER BECOME A MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" Rin yelled at him and turned to run.

"You can't run away from me Rin!" Sesshoumaru growled as Rin reached the door.

Rin pushed open the door and ran out into the dark, moonless, and starless night.

Rin ran as fast as she could to save herself. _Why did I promise him never to use my magic on him? Why?_ She thought as she ran. She wasn't able to run as fast as she knew Sesshoumaru could run. She was afraid that she'd soon fall into his clutches. That fear alone helped her to run a bit faster then she normally could. She also used her magic to make her faster. But she guessed that it wouldn't be fast enough. Sesshoumaru was faster than a cheetah, since he was a vampire. She changed directions as often as she could hoping the turning would slow him down.

_I hope I can make it to my house and put a spell on it to keep him out before he catches up with me. _

Rin soon heard the Sesshoumaru and started to worry. Her home wasn't that much further away so she went faster then ever hoping to make it. The faster speed, however, still didn't help. He had gotten closer with every block she ran. It was as if he would never tire. Rin, though, was losing her strength and she got slower and slower. Then before she knew it, she was crushed up against a wall, staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes. His eyes glowed red and a hint of lust was noticeable. Rin couldn't bring herself to stop staring into his eyes. She felt like a toy doll in his grip and knew it would be impossible to get away. She had failed to get to safety.

"I told you that it was useless to run away from me," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. She choked on the powerful smell of blood on his breath from the raw meat he had eaten and most likely from a human earlier on. It was worse than a man with alcohol on his breath. "We were getting along so well. Then you had to go and ruin our relationship."

"You are the one who ruined it," Rin whispered back. "You shouldn't have even fallen in love with a human. No one, not even I, would accept a vampire for a mate or a lover."

His hand went up to her throat, choking her. "It's people like you who we vampires love to kill the most. I could kill you with one hit across your cheek. But," Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, lightening his grip from her throat just a bit; "your beauty, among other things, has captivated me to want to make you mine for as long as I want you."

Rin watched on in horror as his eyes left her eyes and as his hand left her throat. His eyes and mouth traveled from her head down to her throat. His hand, which had left her throat, gently tipped her head so her neck was bared for him. Then it started to gently trace her throat, in search for a blood vein. Once he found it, his lips lowered to Rin's neck. She closed her eyes tight, waiting to feel the pain of his teeth piercing her flesh, but instead she felt his lips and tongue, kissing and licking.

"W…what are y…you do…ing?" Rin asked, her words were mixed with fear and a bit of bliss.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but kept kissing. Soon, Rin's neck started to tingle and her fear was slowly replaced with a sense of peace. She tried hard not to enjoy what he was doing, but she found it rather difficult and soon she couldn't help it but moan with pleasure. Then Rin felt a tiny pain on her throat. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be; it only felt like a pinprick.

Rin had thought that his kissing on her neck was pleasurable, but feeling him take her blood bit by bit, felt even more so. She soon drifted off into a blissful daze, not realizing that she was almost dead. Soon she would be a creature of the night, a blood-lusting vampire, a creature she hated.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood over Rin's fainted body from major loss of blood. He licked the rest of the sweet blood off his lips and stared at her. "You may hate me for awhile, sweet Rin. But, someday, you will be gratefully that we can always be together." He paused. "Well, the beast better be happy. It finally got to taste your blood." 

Sesshoumaru then picked her up and carried her to his home. Once he was at his house, he laid her gently on the bed. He sat down beside her, watching as she slowly took her last breath of life as a human. _See you in the afternoon, Rin_. He thought, then left the room.

He found his brother and Kagome in the library.

"Didn't go well, did it?" Kagome said.

"No, it did not. She…uh…well she freaked out and called me a monster. Then she ran. Sadly, that angered me. It didn't go as I planned for if she didn't agree."

Kagome put her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I think that her love for you will help her to overcome this. Don't worry. Inuyasha and I will be here to help you."

"Yea, I have decided to sell my place and Kagome has decided to sell hers and Rin's place. If that's okay with you?" Inuyasha said warily.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "There are two more bedrooms in this house…I guess you can stay here as well. Rin's going to need all of the friends she can get."

"I agree," Kagome replied, "I agree."

* * *

starts to bawl It's over... Did that ending seem a bit abrupt...if so...How could I fix it. 

I hope you enjoy this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Let's hope I can get my creative juices flowing and start another story. Please RR for the Last time. face covered in tears BYE!


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

(Two Days Later)

Rin woke up to a major pounding in her head and she felt really hungry. She quickly took in her surroundings. She was in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She was alone but her magic told her, and another sense she couldn't recognize, that Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha were all down stairs in the kitchen, eating. Rin sat up trying to remember what happened the night before but it was a blank because of the headache she had. She slowly go off the bed, but feeling weak she fell back down.

The eating downstairs stopped and chairs were heard scraping across the floor. Rin then heard the fridge door open and close. Finally footsteps were heard walking up the stairs. Rin frowned in confusion, wondering why her hearing was better when memories of last night hit her like a ton of bricks.

_I'm a v...vam...vampire._ Rin thought. _No...I can't be one. I don't want to be one._

The door opened to reveal Kagome and Inuyasha. "It's about time you got up. We were worried about you." Kagome said sweetly, handing Rin a bottle of red liquid. "Here, drink this...it will help with the hunger and the headache." Kagome sat down on the bed besides Rin.

"I don't want to drink blood," Rin said, but did the opposite of what she said. The smell of the blood couldn't be resisted, so she drank the whole contents of the bottle. Almost immediately, her headache and hunger disappeared. She gave the bottle back to Kagome. "He turned you too, did he?" She said, not wanting to say Sesshoumaru's name.

"Yea, at first it was horrible, but now it isn't that bad. I'm sure you'll get used to it." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Rin glanced down sadly at the sheets. "A vampire killed my family. I don't want to be one of them."

"Sorry, Rin. There is no way out but death. You don't want to die, do you?"

"No. I guess not." Rin said, starting to trace a flower design with her finger that she found on the quilt.

"So what are you going to do about Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I...don't know."

"Did you love him before you found out what he was?" Kagome asked.

"I...don't...know. I...liked him a lot, but I don't know if it was love." Rin said softly.

Kagome sat silently wondering what to say next. Inuyasha walked out of the room.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. "I..."

"Sesshoumaru thought it best to stay away for awhile while you got used to the idea of being a vampire. He feels horrible for what he did. He thinks it would have been better if you had never met."

"NO!" Rin yelled forcefully, "I'm glad we had met. He shouldn't feel horrible for what he did, it is in his nature. I...I...guess...I...did...love him. I was...just afraid...to become my...worst nightmare."

Kagome put an arm around Rin's shoulder. "You don't have to become like the man who killed your family. Being a vampire doesn't make you like him at all."

Rin just sat in silence, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "I'm such a horrible person," She finally said, sobbing. "I yelled at him that I hated him. He must feel so terrible. How could I say such a thing? I LOVE HIM! Not hate him."

Inuyasha came back with Sesshoumaru behind him when Rin spoke. Sesshoumaru immediately passed Inuyasha and went toward Rin. He gathered her into his arms. "Shh." He said softly pulling her to him tightly. "It's alright."

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I was completely horrid to you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Shh. Of course I forgive you. How could I not forgive you? And do you forgive me?" Sesshoumaru said soothingly, combing his fingers through her hair with one hand and holding her with the other.

"Yes, I forgive you Sesshoumaru." Rin said confidently.

Kagome and Inuyasha silently sneaked away. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin back down on to the bed. "You need more sleep," Sesshoumaru said. "And a bit later more food. Then you will feel better."

"Not totally better." Rin said.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit worried.

"I'll only feel better if you'll kiss me." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well, then we better do that too."

Sesshoumaru and Rin kissed passionately, then they pulled away and slowly fell asleep.

**The End**

* * *

Okay...so I lied about the last chapter being the end. Because other reviewers and myself thought it was a bit abrupt. So inspiration hit and I was able to make an epilogue that seems to make it not such an abrupt ending. So sorry to all those reviewer who thought they had reviewed their last time. Now you can review once more. Ain't that great... 


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have changed my name. Just to let all my readers know. It is Nariko-Sama…my Inuyasha character I made.


End file.
